The Temptress
by keixko
Summary: "Girls like me aren't meant to be good, we're meant to be naughty and cause trouble" Keiko, a florist by day, a bunny waitress by night, hates getting involved in anything 'Sora-ish' and anything of that sort. But she has darkness growing inside her, and attracts the attention of the Organization XIII. Eventual OC/Axel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

* * *

It was a mild summers evening in Radiant Garden. It was around 9pm but it was still light, the sky was full of Keiko's favourite colours - shades of red, orange and yellow. She had always liked these colours, she thought of them as a symbol of fiery passion and excitement, and even danger... Well, there's nothing wrong with a bit of danger now and then is there? This is the usual motto of Keiko, she didn't care about if something was dangerous or risky or if it could have serious consequences, she lived for fun.  
After staring out of her circular window for at least 15 minutes, Keiko walked into her home alone, it wasn't big or grand, and it was quite small, with a living area/kitchen, two bedrooms and a small bathroom. She kicked off her trainers and he walked up the small stair case, missing the middle creaky step like she always did and pushed open the door to her petite bedroom. She then slumped down onto a chair which sat in front of her dressing table and looked at her reflection in the mirror, staring into her own deep brown eyes. Her eyes were then drawn to a number of photo frames, one of which held a picture of her brother, her brother had the same deep brown eyes as her, and they stared right back at her, like they were staring into her soul. Her eyes filled up with tears and her chest felt like it was tightening. She quickly looked away to distract her attention - she hated to cry. She had lost her brother to the heartless not long ago, he was only trying to protect his home town. Whenever Keiko thought of this, it pulled on her heart and made her feel queasy, it hurt inside, it felt like someone had ripped her heart straight out. She hated being at home, because she was alone, alone with her thoughts.  
She took the picture frame off her dressing table and looked at her brother again, although tears were still welling up in her eyes, she was filled with rage and anger.  
_"I hate those fucking heartless"_ she thought to herself.  
She slammed down the frame onto the dressing table, and jumped on her bed and buried her face into a pillow, she screamed in anger into the pillow. But, no matter how hard she tried, she cried. She sobbed into the pillow, the sound of her crying was the same sound as someone crying in intense, unbearable pain. That's pretty much how she felt too.  
Her phone buzzed in her grey hoody pocket, it continued to vibrate, she knew this meant a call. She reluctantly took the phone from her pocket and looked at the screen, the name read 'Miya', she was relieved, it was her best friend, the one person who didn't ask annoying questions like 'what's wrong?' and 'why are you crying?' continuously until she would finally crack and spill everything. No, Miya knew, she knew when to ask questions and when to just leave it. This is why Miya is her best friend. She cleared her throat and then answered.  
"Hey babeh what's up?" Miya shouted down the phone.  
Miya was always a very loud lady. This probably made her not a lady at all.  
"Hey, nothing. What's going on wit chu?" Keiko replied. Her and Miya often spoke to each other in a strange way, using words like 'babeh' 'wit' and 'chu'.  
"Well one was just curious as to whether you would like to attend a wonderful get together" Miya asked in a very convincing posh accent.  
"One would be honoured to!" Keiko answered in the best possible posh accent she could conjure.  
"Great! Meet us in half an hour at Redd's place! See you there" and Miya ended the call.  
For a moment, Keiko had forgotten her worries and thoughts, but then they came back, and she felt sick. She tried to distract her thoughts by going over to the mirror.  
"Wow I look like a piece of shit" she sighed.  
All her mascara and eyeliner had run down her face, a reminder to her and an instant giveaway to everyone else of crying. She took a make-up wipe and began to wipe it off. She hated her eyes without make up, she didn't look enticing or alluring, she looked boring and plain. Many people disagreed with this, saying she looked absolutely fine. But, she would never listen. She liked to look suspicious and naughty, something her brother would complain about daily.  
_"You know, you don't actually need to look like such a tramp."_ He would say laughing. He had a blunt sense of humour. But, so did Keiko, so she didn't mind. She would just laugh and punch him as hard as she could, and he would act like it hurt terribly.  
Keiko giggled to herself at this thought as she re-applied her eyeliner and added flicks at the corner of each eye. Although she had long eyelashes, she still liked to make them longer; she swiftly put the mascara on her top lashes. It was like she was transformed, from a delicate crying girl into someone naughty and mischievous. She was happy this way, she didn't let anyone know the soft side of her, nor did she want to.  
Since it was only a meet up and Redd's house, she decided not to dress up and to stay in the same outfit. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the room where there was another mirror, this one was full length. She decided to take off her hoody, it was too hot. She inspected the playsuit she was wearing; she turned around to look how short it was at the back.  
"Not short enough!"  
She pulled it up further to reveal more of her legs, she was careful not to show her bum cheeks. Well, she wanted to leave something for the imagination.  
Redd was another one of Keiko's friends, he had short red hair and hazel eyes. He was extremely laid back and relaxed; he lived by the rule of 'I'll do it tomorrow'. Even though he never did anything and was the laziest boy within a million worlds, everything always worked out for him. Nothing ever really went wrong for him.  
She left the house and set off for Redd's, it was a little darker now but the cobbled streets were lit by lanterns hanging outside people's doorways and there were a few ornate street lamps on corners. There hadn't been any heartless seen for a while, she didn't trust the newspapers though. She didn't trust them at all. She knew the heartless were still around; they were hiding, or waiting... But what for?  
She kept walking, Redd's house was on the edge of town, she was tempted to free run over the top of the roofs of the houses. She thought about it for a minute and decided against it, she had only discovered this skill a week ago, and she could've sworn it wasn't there before. However, she was very skilled at it. She decided against it because she was afraid of being caught. Something she wasn't usually afraid of. She felt as though she shouldn't use it, she didn't want to. She knew what happened to people who discovered strange powers and skills; they were roped into big ideas of fighting against the darkness and uniting as a team. Both things that she wasn't really interested in - especially not the team part.  
She turned right and strolled down a street with very few lights. The street seemed unfamiliar to her. All the houses were taller than the street Redd lived on. They also appeared more sinister and intimidating.  
"Oh shit...I've gone the wrong way."  
Without a second thought she turned on her heel was about to head back up the street. Suddenly, 4 heartless appeared, she had read her brother's journal (containing everything there is to know about heartless and other enemies) about a thousand times testing him on different heartless and their weaknesses before he went out to battle them. She instantly recognised the two closest, they were two shadows; these were really common in Hollow Bastion. She look at the three behind, she racked her brains for the names of them. Then It came to her, the three behind were Soldiers, they weren't too strong to take. But even so, they were too strong for a weapon-less girl alone. She had no brother to defend her, and nobody else around to help either. She took a few steps back from the approaching heartless. She stared them directly in their yellow toxic eyes, they kept approaching her, not making an attack and she kept taking steps backwards. That was until she felt her back hit an icy cold stone wall - she was trapped.  
The heartless cornered her, she was surrounded, and she didn't know what to do. Then, all of a sudden the Soldier launched an attack, Keiko's natural reflexes kicked in and she took a swipe at the heartless with her right hand, hoping her long nails would destroy the heartless, or just to make it back off or something. Her body was filled with adrenaline and fear, but also excitement, she always wanted to fight the heartless like her brother. This was her chance for revenge. She felt a tingling sensation up her arm, sort of like a pleasurable pain, the Soldier launched another attack and she went to swipe it with her nails again. But something strange happened, a long flowing red ribbon appeared in her right hand. She took a swipe at the heartless, with the ribbon acting like a whip. It had destroyed the heartless, it disappeared with a cloud of black.  
"Seriously, like what the hell?!" she muttered under her breath starting to panic.  
The rest of the heartless stared at her with their toxic, glowing yellow eyes. She felt the same tingling sensation in her left arm, bit this time she knew what was going to happen, she smirked a little as the second. Ribbon appeared in her left hand. Then they all attacked, but one by one she destroyed them. Slicing them with her two ribbons. She wasn't scared anymore, she was enjoying it. It felt good to get revenge on the heartless, to avenge her brother at last. She was hoping more would appear and looked all around her suspiciously but also excited. She then noticed a man, well it had the body of a man, he was really muscular and tall. He was in a long black leather cloak with his hood up. She couldn't see his eyes but she could tell that he was looking directly at her, she stood her ground and didn't move.  
"What are you looking at?!" she questioned angrily to the hooded figure.  
The man stood there for a few seconds and then turned around, he created a swirling dark portal and stood aside it for a moment. He then gestured to it.  
"If you're expecting me to just walk into that thing you can piss right off!"  
He looked at her and chuckled, his voice was deep and suited his body. He then walked into the portal, and then he and the portal had disappeared. She was wondering whether she should have gone or not... She was curious but she didn't want to die either. She looked where the portal had been for a moment and then walked back down the street, heading off for Redd's house. As she reached the end of the street, she looked back... Nothing.

Meanwhile in the castle that never was...  
Xaldin, the third Organization XIII member had appeared on his bright white seat in the circular room. Xemnas was sat on the very tallest seat in the room.  
"So, what happened? I see you have not managed to bring her with you?" questioned the leader, looking down at Xaldin.  
"She was not willing to come out of her own free will."  
Xemnas was about to speak, but he was interrupted by Saix appearing in a lower down seat.  
"My lord... We have found another. It looks hopeful. We found it in the Pride Lands." he told Xemnas.  
Xemnas looked at him with a slightly curious look and raised an eyebrow.  
*****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Redd's House

* * *

Keiko burst into Redd's house and slammed the door behind her. Miya, Leo, Luke and Redd looking at her stunned, yet not that surprised. They were used to at least one of the girls bursting in with the latest 'hot gossip'.  
"You won't fucking believe what you just happened to me. You won't even believe it. Like seriously."  
She then told them about her encounter with the heartless, the ribbons and the mysterious man in the hooded black cloak. They looked at her with their eyes wide and exchanged a few sceptical glances with one another., Miya was giving her 'no fucking way' look and the boys were giving their usual fake interested look whenever a girl told a story. The boys always complained that girls can never tell stories right, apparently girls always start at the end, then the beginning, then finish with the middle. Along with adding a few things to spice up the story a little. But this story was sure to bewilder anyone.  
"So... You're saying you fought off some heartless with some ribbons?" questioned Redd skeptically.  
Redd always questioned Keiko's stories, it was nothing personal it was just he was a really skeptical guy. He didn't believe far-fetched stories, it was also hard to gain his trust. Keiko was one of the very few people who managed to gain his trust. They shared a few kisses together occasionally but it wasn't anything serious, just a bit of fun. This was Keiko's favourite kind of relationship, and apparently his. He looked into her eyes; he could always tell when she was lying by looking into her deep brown eyes. He stood up and grabbed the can of beer on the counter, he took a sip.  
"I believe you babes!" reassured Miya. "It's not like we haven't heard things like this before, have we? All the keyblades and stuff."  
It was true; everyone had heard the story of Sora the keyblade master. Redd took a final sip from the can. Then without warning, he tossed the can at full speed at Miya who was sat down across the room from him. Keiko went to defend Miya with her arm and that same ribbon appeared in her right hand and sliced the can in half just before it hit Miya square in the face, making the halves of the cans smash into the wall. Miya looked shocked and slightly pissed off.  
"What the fuck did you do that for?!" Keiko shouted angrily at Redd.  
"I knew you weren't lying" replied Redd with a wink.  
A few beers later and everyone was a bit tipsy. Keiko was getting used to her ribbons, she was twirling them around in the air, grabbing more cans with them, slicing cans with them. Her friends were amazed.  
"Well I best be getting back, Olli will be worrying about me!" said Miya.  
"You mean Olli your pet cat?" chucked Leo, Luke, his twin brother, chuckled also.  
"At least I have affection from something, even animals don't like you two!" defended Miya.  
Miya got up off the tatty couch, straightened her dress and bid them all goodnight. Then she opened the door which let a cool night breeze in, she looked back and gave a final wave and shut the door.  
Luke and Leo were identical twins, they had tanned skin and dark brown hair. Well it was dark brown until Miya got her hands on it, Miya had white hair with bright pink streaks, although she did like to change it often. She liked to practice the technique on the boys before she used it on herself. So their hair currently had green streaks in it, which was meant to be pink. They were both quite tall, just above Keiko's height. Redd was the tallest, and Miya was the shortest of the group, and she always had been ever since school. None of them attended school anymore; they were all in the same year at school and all left last year. Redd worked in an armour store, Keiko worked on a flower stall with Miya, and Luke and Leo were waiters and their parents restaurant. They all lived on their own apart from Luke and Leo, who share a little apartment above their parents restaurant. Since Keiko's brother died it was really lonely in her small house, but it helped with having so many neighbours across the narrow street and next door to her.  
Luke and Leo were totally drunk; they were starting to sing crude songs loudly.  
"Ahhhh, I think it's time we go home, don't you Luke?"  
"Oh yes, Olli will be worrying!" Leo answered.  
"We don't have a cat, mate!" Luke laughed.  
"Oh. Oh yeah." Leo pondered.  
Luke stood up, and his brother held a wobbly arm, gesturing to be helped up off the floor. Leo stumbled when he stood up and leaned on his brother. Redd opened the door for them both and they staggered out, singing a different crude song. Keiko hadn't heard it before, so it was probably made up. She could hear them singing down the street, then eventually it fell silent again. It was just her and Redd in the house, most girls in front of a guy alone turn to mush and get all hot and embarrassed. Keiko didn't. She wasn't the type to be embarrassed, especially not because of a guy. He sat down on the couch next to her, he put his arm around her and she leaned on hos shoulder.  
"And how are you today, gorgeous?" he asked, kissing her on her head.  
She grabbed his hand and prodded it. She did this when something was on her mind, she played with people's hands and stared into them, like some sort of palm reader.  
"Come on, I know something's on your mind..." he asked.  
"Just everything, is annoying" she replied, not really paying attention.  
"Like what?"  
"What if I have to be on a side? I don't wanna be on anybody's side, and what if people kidnap me for my powers? What if I end up like my brother? Not that it'd be a bad thing to happen! I'm proud of him and everything, just I'm not meant to be like that. I just don't know!" she answered, speaking quickly and getting stressed.  
"It'll be our secret, don't worry. You've got your friends and we've got your back for life. We won't tell a single soul, if that's what you want"  
"Thanks, Redd." she looked at him and smiled.  
She stopped prodding and poking his hand, she got up and turned on the radio. Her favourite song was on, she was never very good at singing. But she was gonna sing anyway, she looked at Redd who was slouched lazily on the tattered couch. He looked concerned, probably concerned for his ears and his hearing. He winced as she began to sing and dance like a ballerina across the room, expecting something horrific. But what he heard wasn't bad, it wasn't even average, it was perfect. It made a change from the squawking she usually did when she sung. He watched her in awe as she twirled around the room with her ribbons singing.  
_I would wait a million years _  
She stopped twirling and looked at Redd, who was staring at her. She giggled and stared back into his blue eyes. She'd been checked out and stared at by guys before, but never stared at in the same way he was staring. It was like he was in a trance. She continued to sing whilst looking at him.  
_promise at the end that you'll be mine _  
She didn't know why, but she felt like it was her singing that was making him this way. Of course she'd noticed a difference in her singing, and she'd always been able to dance, but she never expected it to entice men. Redd sat there, bewildered by her singing and dancing.  
_Baby I can't sleep through the tears _  
She continued to sing, she walked over to the window and looked up at the bright night sky. She looked at her reflection in the window, watching her lips move as she sung. She then noticed Redd's reflection appear next to hers, they looked into each other's eyes via the window. He placed his hands on her waist and turned her around; he slid his right hand up her body and slid it round the back of her head. He pulled her in close and kissed her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off. It wasn't that she hadn't kissed him before  
"What are you doing?" She laughed, putting her hands on his chest gently pushing him away.  
Before she could ask anything else he kissed her again, she closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. When she opened her eyes she looked at him, he opened his eyes soon after her staring at him for a few minutes. He looked dazed and sort of in a trance, staring into her eyes and smiling as their lips parted. Could it be? Could she have the power to seduce men?! She laughed to herself at this thought, being too drunk she didn't think anything of it. Well, Redd was a good looking guy… why not?! She grabbed him and pulled him into a fiery kiss…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Morning After

* * *

Keiko was running through a forest, running away from something but she wasn't quite sure what... but then she came across some sort of mansion, then she was running through a giant corridor inside this weird tatty mansion and she couldn't find a certain room, she didn't know which room she was looking for but she knew she'd know when she saw it. She was completely and utterly lost. There were loads of empty rooms but none of them were hers. Then something next to her let out a loud snort, and it all began to fade, the corridor around her disappeared and she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room with sunlight gently finding its way through the curtains, she also found herself facing a sort of familiar wall. It certainly wasn't her wall that she woke up to every morning though. As her brain woke up more she recognized the room to be Redd's room...

_Fuck _she thought to herself as she tried to detect whether there was someone laying next to her without moving a single muscle.  
Then there was a low grumble from Redd and she tensed a little. She screamed numerous profanitys in her head. What was she going to do?! She could escape maybe? And he would be convinced it was all a dream and it never happened. She peered down at her body slowly to see what clothes remained - the easiest way to see how far you'd gotten with someone if you couldn't remember what happened the previous night. Nothing. There was nothing on her.  
_Fuck my fucking life _  
It wasn't that she didn't like Redd or anything. It was the fact that this had happened before and created an intense amount of awkwardness. They promised each other never to do it again no matter how drunk they were. So what happened?! He's meant to be the least lightweight out of everyone, so how did it happen? Then it came back to her... She sung and he seemed to be in a trance.  
_"Oh my life... I am some sort of horny drunk siren... Singing to men and getting them in my trap. But aren't they meant to kill their men?"_ she thought.  
After hearing him grunting and snoring for about 5 minutes she decided that he was most definitely not dead. She was in utter panic mode. She spotted her clothes on the wooden floor... But then Redd woke up. She felt the mattress move and she rolled a little as he sat up. She shut her eyes tight and pretended to be asleep.  
_How could I have let this happen?! _  
She felt Redd's eyes looking straight at her, she didn't even have to open her eyes to know that he was staring straight at her 'sleeping body'. Her heart was racing and she was getting too sweaty and hot over the covers. After what seemed about an hour (which was probably only 5 minutes) he then heard him shuffle towards the bedroom door and leave. She threw the covers off and sat bolt upright and rolled off the bed to avoid to making any noise. Her clothes were scattered across the floor, she gathered it all in one scoop and threw her clothes on without even looking the mirror – which she never did. She quickly brushed her hair through with her fingers and headed for the nearest exit… the window. Just as she had one leg out the window, Redd opened the door.  
"And where do you think you're going?" he questioned.  
_Why do I always get caught? _  
After an extremely awkward interrogation and a few awkward meetings of the eyes they were both sat down on the scruffy couch eating some pancakes Redd cooked. Keiko loves pancakes, especially with syrup. Yum.  
"Why were you gonna leave?" Redd asked with a mouth full of pancake.  
"I just… felt awkward!"  
"Don't feel awkward. It was fun."  
"Uh… Thanks."  
"I must've been so drunk though."  
"Yeah… same."  
_Well… obviously he has no idea about my crazy siren powers… _  
She kept thinking about the house in her dreams, it felt so real. It made a shiver go down her spine when she thought about it, she decided to distract herself and shove more pancake in her mouth.  
She left Redd's house about an hour later and headed home, it was a bright sunny day and it was making her feel sick because the light was too much for a hungover Keiko to deal with. She didn't want to go home; she hated going home if she hadn't been there for a night. It made her feel like something was in there. Since she was in no rush to get home she decided to take a detour to Miya's house. After 10 minutes of walking (and sweating), she arrived outside her house. She looked up at Miya's house, her house was tall and thin and under the windows were little flower boxes. Flowers which she had bought from the florist that Keiko worked. The roof of Miya's house was a terracotta colour, it was all very cute and ditzy – just like Miya. She knocked on the wooden door and waited a while in the summer heat, her mind drifted off again to the mansion she saw in her dream, it seemed like a sort of vision of which she could control, and she decided to walk back through the forest, then to a large crack in a wall which led to a town. Was she making this whole town up? Keiko wasn't the imaginative sort so she had no idea how she was having such a vivid day dream. She walked into some sort of deserted town, it was empty and quiet. Keiko hated quiet. It was always suspicious and freaky. Then it started to fade again, she clenched her eyes shut to stop it fading and looked around to try and rebuild this world she had imagined. Then it was gone.  
She heard voices whispering nearby.  
"I hope she's okay!"  
"Of course, she's probably just dehydrated."  
"Ooh check you out Mr Doctor."  
"It's common knowledge _actually._"  
"Owpppp she's twitching."  
She slowly opened her eyes to see a blur of three of her friends stood above her, staring at her.  
_Where am I? _  
She spotted a ginger ball of fluff lingering in the background, as her eyes focused more she could see it was Miya's chubby cat. She looked at her friends; it was Miya, Luke and Leo. She was laid on her friends red and white plaid couch, a couch which belonged to Miya.  
"What happened?" Keiko asked.  
"Well I came outside and you'd like totes fainted on my doorstep. So I just dragged you inside and put you on my couch!" answered Miya.  
"I heard about your cheeky time with Redd last night." Leo piped up.  
"OOOOOOH yes you little chica!" squawked Miya before Keiko could ask anymore questions.  
"I think you're just dehydrated." Redd said from the kitchen. She didn't even notice he was here. She sat up and brought her a drink.  
_Cringe. _  
"I bet she is." Said Luke exchanging a glance with Leo and raising his eyebrows.  
Miya elbowed him in the ribs.  
In Keiko's eyes, there was nothing worse than fainting. It was so girly and pathetic and made her seem so cliché. But more importantly, what was with that town?

Meanwhile in the Castle that Never Was  
"Have you not managed to capture her yet?!" Demanded Xemnas.  
"We couldn't find her!" whined Demyx.  
"Well try harder! We need to get this one before she knows what she's doing with those powers. She already knows about Twilight Town. We need her now!" he said, raising his voice slightly.  
*****


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Sketch

* * *

It was now a few weeks after the fainting incident (which was never spoke of again after Leo brought it up and laughed at her about it, which resulted in a black eye from Keiko.), Keiko had almost forgotten about the mansion completely as she distracted herself with work in the flower shop, parties, and more parties.

Keiko's eyes kept flicking up to the clock on the wall in the shop, hoping the time would hurry up, waiting for the last half hour of work to be over so she could leave. She didn't see why she couldn't leave, nobody ever came in in the last hour anyway. She stared at her chipped nail polish on her fingernails, contemplating what colour to paint them for the party tonight. A party of which she had no idea whose it was anyway. The boys were _not _invited. As she thought about the boys, her mind drifted to Redd, then Redd topless, then Redd naked.  
_Yummy_  
She cringed at herself, not believing that she'd even thought this. She tried to think of something else; she looked back at her nails and decided to think about colours she could paint them again.  
Then that familiar, dreaded little tinkle of a bell rang, meaning someone had entered the shop. The sort of people that came last off, were people who had no idea what they even wanted to buy, and were probably coming to kill an hour and waste Keiko and her bosses time. Her boss was a short, plump, middle aged, woman with a tough attitude, Keiko liked her, and she could imagine herself being the same when she got to that age. She glanced at her boss who hadn't even bothered looking at the customer, and her boss stayed rolling her eyes as she arranged some white roses.  
She looked up at the customer; it was a man with pink hair. Well it looked like a man, it could've been a woman if it wasn't for the fact he had a flat chest. He was handsome, but too girly for Keiko's liking. He was dressed strangely, like he wasn't from round here. He didn't seem to have any sense of fashion at all. He stared at Keiko and grinned weirdly.  
"Can I help you?" She asked lazily, avoiding eye contact.  
"Yes, I would like some pink roses please. To match my hair." He replied, still smiling that sleazy smile.  
_Cringe for youuuuuuuu. _she thought as she walked to the front of the shop to gather some roses.  
"How many?" She asked without looking at him, she didn't like this man. He seemed odd, and reminded her of that man in the black cloak with his weirdo attitude.  
"11, please"  
_11?! What a stupid number for flowers, it isn't even an even number."_  
She grabbed 11 roses and wrapped the stems in some paper, still without looking at him.  
"That'll be 500 munny please." She said hastily, looking outside the front window.  
He placed the munny on the counter, she looked up at him. He stared into her eyes for a while and she gave him a 'drop dead' stare.  
"Right young man, we're closing now so you best head out!" and her boss ushered him out of the shop.  
"Bloody freaks, I've seen his sort before, they're no good!" she said, shaking her head and looking at Keiko concerned.  
Keiko walked home in a warm summer's afternoon. She was hoping it was going to cool down for tonight; she didn't want to get too sweaty.  
"Miya you actually make me wanna vom." Keiko said as she looked away from Miya.  
"What?! It's just my toes." Replied Miya.  
Miya and Keiko were in Keiko's room trying on clothes for going out tonight, and Miya was inspecting her toe as she sat on Keiko's bed saying it looked 'deformed'. Keiko hated toes; she thought that everybody should wear socks so they didn't have to be seen. Her own feet were okay, just looking at others made her shudder.  
"I can't find the that stupid red nail varnish that will match my dress."  
"That one that you forced your brother to buy you when you had no money?" Laughed Miya.  
"Yeah." Keiko laughed weakly.  
Miya looked down as she realised that she'd brought up a touchy subject. Keiko threw empty wrappers of food and whatnot off of her dressing table and onto the floor, looking for the red nail polish. She then looked in every drawer, apart from one. There was one drawer at the bottom, that she left untouched, it contains memories of her brother, photographs of him and her, his journal of the heartless, his leather braided bracelet and other various things. She never opened that drawer because she knew she would cry - and she hated to cry.  
_I guess I've got to face it sometime..._  
She hastily opened the drawer, scanning quickly for a flash of red and trying to avoid anything that would make her choke up. But her eyes were drawn to a folded piece of paper under some photographs, she lifted the paper out of the drawer and opened it. It was a sketch, and from what she could tell from the lollipop like trees, it was most definitely drawn by her. It was a sketch of the mansion. That damn weird ass mansion that she hated but couldn't stop thinking about. She searched her memory to remember when she drew it, and then it came to her. She'd drawn it on the day of the death of her brother, the day which made her heart wrench and made her feel sick. She'd sat crying in the small kitchen on the floor, feeling half empty, and found a piece of paper laying on the floor, and she sketched a random house to take her mind off things... but back then she'd never seen the mansion before. So how did she know what it looked like? Miya then popped her head over Keiko's shoulder and surprised her.  
"Jeez, you made me jump you cock." Keiko said, startled.  
"What's that?" ignoring her.  
"It's a picture I drew a while ago… hey, if I tell you something, promise you won't find it weird?"  
It was all getting a bit too much and Keiko decided to tell Miya everything, right down to the last detail about her 'siren' abilities.  
"What the fuck. _That_ is the craziest thing you have _ever_ said." Was Miya's response.  
"You think it's crazy right?"  
"No… a little weird, but not crazy."  
Miya gave Keiko a reassuring smile, the same reassuring smile that she gave her when something bad happened.  
"Do you think… you know… you're one of _those_?" she added.  
By 'one of those' she meant one of the very peculiar group of people who fought against the 'darkness'. Her brother was one of those; he didn't wield any powers or abilities, just fought like a man. Keiko felt sick, and that half empty feeling that had always lingered in the background came flooding back. She didn't want to be one of 'those'. She wasn't a coward; she just knew she wasn't strong enough. She was only 5'4" and petite. She couldn't even lift her own body weight. She knew all about Sora and his animal friends, he visited the town a lot, occasionally fighting off a few deadly heartless. She felt a shiver down her spine and shoved the sketch back into the drawer and shut it hastily.  
"I don't think I want to use the red nail varnish anyway." She laughed, acting like nothing had happened.  
Keiko was attempting to dry her now pink nails by blowing on them and wafting them around as Miya jujjed her hair, trying to make it look a little ruffled and sexy, but at the same time trying to make it not seem like she'd been dragged through a bush backwards. A few minutes later Keiko was ready. She was in a little short black dress with black patent 5.5 inch heels. She loved wearing heels, mainly because they made her taller, and how they made her more sexy and attractive. Miya was wearing a similar green coloured dress, which sort of clashed with the pink streaks in her hair but also looked great at the same time. Miya loved colours, especially wearing lots of them at once.  
"Let's get partying!" whooped Miya as they both carefully walked down the steps from Keiko's room. Then the front door was slammed shut and locked, and they headed off out. To get very, very, shit faced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Podium

* * *

The night air was cold and gave the girls goose pimples on their arms. Keiko and Miya were linking arms and they walked in the high heels towards the withered-looking warehouse, to a deaf person, it'd look like a normal unused warehouse. But unfortunately for the surrounding neighbors, they were not deaf, and the music was very very loud. Warehouses were often used for parties, as they were usually empty and massive inside and could fit a lot of people inside. Keiko and Miya didn't even know who's party this was, this was quite common though, nobody really ever knew who started the party in the first place, people just sort of turned up and brought a friend... or friends.  
"I hope there's some hotties at this party!" said Miya enthusiastically, resembling a hungry wolf looking for it's prey.  
"When is there not?!" laughed Keiko, as she laughed she looked around suspiciously, looking for any more suspicious looking males.  
"Come on! You're such a slow walker!" Keiko speeded up as she thought she saw something move in the shadows, dragging Miya along with her.  
They reached the entrance of the warehouse and walked in, the music was loud and the bass of the music vibrated the floor and Keiko could feel it inside her, she loved it. She looked up at where the DJ was, he was on a 15ft podium surrounded by large speakers. Keiko felt a bit dizzy and she felt her eyes starting to roll. But then Miya grabbed Keiko's arm and dragged her towards the bar.  
"Let's get some drinks!" Miya whooped as she bought two pink coloured drinks in glass bottles.  
She shoved one of them into Keiko and she grabbed it, before Keiko had time to ask what it was she started downing it. She was sick of all this freaky shit going on and just wanted to let go and be normal again, well as normal as she was before. The alcohol affected her instantly, she felt her mood lighten and she laughed. Miya looked at her pleased and ordered another round.  
After a few bottles of the pink drink Keiko and Miya were dancing to the music together and laughing. Keiko told Miya the ins and outs of her night with Redd and Miya was squawking with laughter loudly.  
"I still can't believe it! Did he have a nice chest?! Was he good?"  
"YES!" Keiko laughed, drinking more. "And yes!"  
By this point, Keiko was quite drunk and was in a very silly mood. Keiko was highly dangerous and did stupid things when she was drunk. Unfortunately for her, she was with Miya. Who egged her on. If Redd was here he would've took her home and looked after her for the night whilst she threw her half digested kebab up into a bucket. But he wasn't. Keiko walked through the crowd of dancing people towards the podium. She loved music, especially with bass, she loved music where you could feel it. She reached the podium where the DJ was, and she looked up at him. He was too busy concentrating on what song to play next... and there it was, her favourite song.  
_Jumper by Capsule_  
She climbed up the ladder in the heels towards the top of the podium singing the lyrics.  
_Anger, Stress and secrets  
they Won't break you  
Wake up  
Put aside- you're  
Feeling nothing,  
Freely Speed up,  
Landing, Stepping, Jumping, Jumper_  
She got to the top and the DJ turned to look at her and helped her up. He looked at her in the same way Redd did that night, but she didn't care or even notice because she was that drunk. She grabbed the microphone that laid next to his drink and sung into it. The whole crowd looked at her for a second, then cheered and danced away again. She saw Miya down below waving crazily at her and laughing, she took a few photos with her phone.  
_Anger, Stress and secrets  
they Won't break you  
Wake up  
Put aside- you're  
Feeling nothing,  
Freely Speed up,  
Landing, Stepping, Jumping, Jumper _  
Miya looked down at her phone, probably to faff around with the lighting on the photo. Keiko continued to sing and the crowd were loving it. The DJ then grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her on the lips, she dropped the microphone and it screeched through the speakers as landed on the floor next to Miya's feet, everyone stopped dancing and tried to figure out what was going on over the loud music and flashing lights. Keiko stepped backwards and fell...  
_Where am I?_  
Keiko looked around the sunlight was blinding and obstructed her view, then it all became clear. She was in the town... it was empty though. Eerily empty. She walked along a wide path with tracks, which looked like they belonged to a train or something. The town was nice and bright. It looked friendly even though nobody was there. She looked up and saw a towering clock tower, Keiko had never seen anything like it. She couldn't quite see the time and it was blurred for some reason, Keiko hadn't even had a problem with her sight before... She walked up a hill which was paved with stone and surrounded by tall buildings which looked like people's homes. She continued to walk to the clock tower, it was weird not having this town melt away so quickly as it usually did. She reached the top and had a great view of the town and the surrounding hills, she walked towards the wall to get a better view and to see if she could spot anyone walking about. There was nobody. She then jumped as she felt someone trying to grab her, she spun around and saw someone in a black coat, just like the man from before... She then heard the music again and the town began to fade...  
She opened her eyes to find a man in a black cloak had caught her, this one was slimmer and she caught a glance of a smirk he was wearing. He put her down...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Run

* * *

The music blared out the speakers behind Keiko as she was put down by a man in a hooded black coat. Miya looked over after picking up the microphone that had smashed next to her feet.  
"What's going on, Keiko?" she asked, approaching them and trying to talk over the music.  
"Get out of here, Miya. Quick!" Miya hesitated, reluctant to leave her best friend. "Trust me." Keiko added as she saw the hesitation in Miya's eyes.  
Miya gave Keiko that _'I hope you know what you're doing look'_ and left hastily, with a few backward glances. Keiko's adrenaline was still pumping from when she'd fallen from that podium and it had pretty much sobered her up. Everything seemed to be returning to normal and people began dancing and drinking again.  
"What do you want with me?" She snarled.  
"Can we find somewhere... quiet to talk?" He asked with a chuckle.  
She gave him a skeptical look. She was so sick of these freaks approaching her and she wanted to sort it out once and for all, she got the gist of what they probably wanted with her - the weird powers she's suddenly discovered. She walked towards a small back door of the warehouse and the man followed. Like most people, he annoyed Keiko. He seemed cocky and obviously thought he was funny. But he did sort of save her life, so if he was trying to kill her, he wouldn't of caught her, would he? However, she still prepared herself for a fight. Once they got outside she lead him somewhere quieter, she could hear him walking behind her and it made her nervous.  
"So you like singing?" he asked.  
"What's it to you?" she abruptly answered.  
"Not many people can sing like you."  
"What can I say? I'm special."  
As she said this she felt her arms tingle, just like the night she fought of the heartless that attacked her in the alley. He looked at her and she could only see a part of his face, she saw that cocky smile that irritate from the first time she saw it only a few moments ago. He then grabbed her arm tight.  
"I think you should come with me."  
"I don't think I should if I'm honest! I'm sick of you and you're weirdo friends" she laughed and went to walk off but he didn't loosen his grip.  
"Let go of me you freak!"  
"Just come with me and I promise your life will be a whole lot better."  
"No it won't, that's what perverts always say!" She pulled away from him more.  
"Look, my erm... 'friend'... did a crappy job of trying to capture you, and I'm not about to fail as well." She could sense the anger in his voice now.  
Some people who were also leaving the party noticed their struggle, but probably too drunk to care.  
"Someone help me then!" She squawked at a few by passersby in the distance.  
"Oh man, shut up!" He pleaded.  
Her high heels were making it hard to pull away from him, he seemed pretty strong and had a good grip.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." she said.  
"What?"  
Keiko decided to go old school with her attack and scratched his face, this would work on anybody. He let go of her arm instantly at the sting of the scratches on his face. She started to run, she didn't care where but as long as it was away from him. He regained his composure and started to run after her.  
_I can't breathe. I can't actually breathe. I've never ran this much in my entire life._  
She could hear his footsteps behind her and gaining on her. She looked around and didn't know where she was. She was completely lost. Then suddenly in front of her, about 30 or so heartless appeared out of the shadows. The man instantly caught up with her as she'd stopped. She was out of breath and panting a bit.  
"You're gonna need to get fit if you're gonna join us." he chuckled. "Oh shit." he added as he noticed the heartless.  
Keiko didn't waste any more time and conjured up her two red ribbons and kicked off her heels. She'd had little practice apart from slicing cans and whipping people for fun, but she had no choice, she had to kill these heartless. The man came to stand next to her, he glanced at her from under his hood. She noticed he had amazing green eyes and two little marks underneath them. She liked green eyes, they seemed unusual - in a good way.  
"Time to fight!" He said casually as if it was something he did every day.  
"So these guys aren't with you?" she asked, eyeing up the heartless.  
"Pfft. No way. I..."  
Before he could finish his sentence, one sprung towards them both to attack. Then the green eyed man sliced one of his two chakrams he'd just made appear.  
"Hey... I wanted to kill one too..." She whined.  
"There's enough to go around!" He laughed.  
Keiko sliced the next one with her ribbons before he had chance. Then one by one, together, they sliced all the heartless and destroyed them all.  
"My name is Axel by the way, got it memorized?"  
"I'll probably forget." she said sarcastically. "Mine's..."  
"Keiko, I already know." he laughed.  
"That's kinda weird... Can you tell me why you want me to come with you?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Halfheart

* * *

Keiko and Axel were walking together through the empty parts of town. He was carrying her heels in his hand as she declared she 'couldn't be bothered'. He still had his hood up and it made Keiko seem uncomfrortable, what also made her feel uncomfortable is that she didn't have her bag. She liked her bag because she could swing it at pervy men who tried it on with her. Axel was quite a bit taller than her, but she was only short anyway. The fact that he still had his hood up made her wonder what he looked like. She liked imagining what people looked like, but didn't like it when she was disappointed.  
"Uh my legs hurt." she whined.  
"You complain a lot don't you?" he chuckled.  
She looked at him and rolled his eyes, she slouched as she walked and stared at her feet as they walked on the cobbled stone. It felt cold on her feet and she didn't like it.  
"Let's go this way..." she said and Axel followed.  
After about 15 minutes of walking and discussing their favourite meals and candy, they reached the back gates of Keiko's garden.  
"Uh... Your house?"  
"My garden. Actually. Don't think you'll ever be lucky enough to get into my house." she giggled.  
Keiko's garden was small, it contained a few plant pots which her boss has given to her. And a few ones Miya had given her for past birthdays that had become a little overgrown. There were some steps in Keiko's garden which led to the top of her little house, there was a small flat part of the roof where you could lay and watch the sky. Keiko opened the creaky gate, walked across the cold grass and up the stone steps. Axel followed. Keiko slumped down onto the pillows which she'd left from the last time she'd been up there.  
"Ahhhh... My feet finally get a rest." she sighed.  
It was weird, Keiko didn't know this Axel at all but she seemed to get along with him. He had a presence about him which seemed more friendly than the previous men in black coats she'd met. He slumped down next to her on some pillows.  
"Hey! Don't put your ass on my favourite pillow!" she said as she prised a pillow from underneath him. She loved this pillow, she made it from some material from her brothers old t-shirt when she was little and he was really angry as it was his 'dating' shirt. She laughed to herself at this thought.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing." she said and hugged the pillow.  
"I want you to come with me. To join the Organization XIII."  
"The what?"  
"The Organization. It's really important for you to join us. That way you can feel whole again and have a whole heart."  
"I do have a whole heart!"  
Axel stared at her in a concerned way after she said this.  
'What? What's wrong with me?! Am I dying?!" she started to panic.  
"No! No... Umm I don't know how to ..."  
"I'M DYING!" She squawked. She suddenly felt all hot and sweaty and panicked more."  
Axel grabbed her and shook her.  
"You, are not dying Keiko!"  
_I need to get outta here..._  
She looked at Axel. For some reason she didn't want to hit him again, she'd feel bad if she did. She decided to give him a chance to explain.  
"We, the Organizarion, don't have hearts we..."  
"Then how are you alive?"  
"Shhh, let me finish! We are sort of empty. We are Nobodies. We don't feel love or anything. We are on a mission to regain our hearts. And we need you to join us to make the mission easier. The more the merrier!"  
"But... I feel pain and love and everything like that!"  
"Yeah well you're a weird one!" at this comment she pulled a face at him. "You're lucky, you've got half a heart. Which means some days, you feel fine, but others you feel strangely empty. Am I right?"  
"Yeah..." she reluctantly agreed.  
"I'm always right. Got it..."  
"Memorized? I sure have!" she interuppted him and giggled.  
_I'm so screwed..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Separation

* * *

"I'd rather have no heart than a whole one." pondered Keiko, talking to herself.  
Axel and her were still laid on her roof staring at the stars.  
"You really wouldn't. At least you can feel a little bit of something. I feel nothing." answered Axel.  
"Not anything?"  
"Well, I guess just deeper and more complex emotions like love and all that crap. We get angry still. Man, you ought to see Xemnas on a bad day!"  
"Xemnas?"  
"He's our superior... Bit of an ass..."  
"Ughhhh, superior? I hate being bossed around..."  
"I can imagine that."  
At Axel's last comment he jabbed him in the ribs in attempt to tickle him. Unfortunately it appeared he wasn't ticklish. However, it was true. Keiko hated being bossed around... She is too lazy to take orders. Keiko really wanted to see what Axel looked like, she was gonna take down his hood but she thought it might offend him.  
_Offend him? Am I stupid? Him and all his friends have been harassing me all week!_  
Keiko thought about it for a while whilst Axel rambled about something to do with missions or something that she was completely uninterested in.  
"Take your hood down." Keiko said bluntly  
"Uh... What? Why?"  
"I wanna see what you look like!" she giggled, turning over onto her side to look at him.  
"Nah... Gotta keep some of the mystery haven't I?" he laughed.  
_Dick _she thought.  
'The first guy who came to capture me did a shit job." Keiko said. Not thinking about who she was insulting.  
'I'd be careful what you say. He's one if your superiors too." Axel laughed at her bluntness. "We didn't wanna force you,because then you'd be more likely to lash out and cause more damage and fuss than it'd be worth."  
"Well what about the second guy? With pink hair?" she said, thinking about the man who came into the shop to buy roses.  
"Oh, Marluxia. He was just observing you. Also he wanted some flowers!" he replied.  
"Pfft observe." she laughed.  
"Yeah, just checking you out. Not in a flirty way. Yeah... Uh." Axel seemed a bit embarrassed. He probably thought Keiko was going to hit him.  
"If I knew you more, I would've hit you. But don't worry about that." she reassured him as if she'd read his mind.  
A few minutes went by of silence. Keiko didn't know what to say, she naturally wanted to get closer to him, it was natural. She felt like it was natural instinct to try and get closer to a guy. She was about to edge closer but an eerie breeze blew and lightly skimmed Keiko's skin. It made a shiver go down her spine. It wasn't a nice summers breeze, it was a deadly breeze, heavy and it rustled the leaves of the trees.  
"Do you feel that?" Keiko asked Axel, turning to face him.  
"Yeah... Something isn't right." he answered, sitting upright.  
Keiko sat up as well, she genuinely felt quite scared. She got closer to Axel without realising.  
"I'm scared." she stated, not caring how stupid she sounded.  
"It's fine. It's probably nothing." he reassured her. He then stopped and stared into the darkness for a while.  
He'd spoken too soon. A flying heartless which sort of resembled a dragon soared straight above their heads.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! What even was that?!" she asked.  
It heard her. It swirled around in the air gracefully and made its way back to them both. Standing on a roof wasn't exactly the most ideal place to be having a fight with a giant flying dragon heartless and there wasn't much room to manoeuvre. Axel stood up immediately and at the same time Keiko did, made his weapons appear. He threw them towards the heartless along with some fire.  
"Not bad." Said Keiko casually.  
"Oh, you can do better?" laughed Axel as he caught his chakrams again and flung them straight back at the creature.  
Keiko used her ribbons to slice the flying dragon heartless. It did a fair amount of damage but she wasn't that accurate and she hadn't practiced a lot.  
_If only I could get it closer..._  
Then it struck her. She _could_ get it closer, all she needed to do was sing. But what could she sing?! Axel fought the heartless and she thought...  
"A little help would be nice?!" he shouted.  
Keiko turned to the dragon, and sung. She wasn't singing any tune in particular, sort of like a soft hum. She got rid of her weapons. The dragons attention was diverted from Axel to her, it glided slowly through the air, puffing smoke as it came closer. Axel looked over and stood still, she glanced at him briefly, trying to convey a message of 'stay still' through her eyes. She then looked back into the dragons eyes as it came closer. It came right up to her face, there was only an inch of air between their faces. Behind her back, she made her weapons appear in each hand, whilst still singing, she slashed at its face quickly. It roared in anger, it was about to attack her, but then Axel attacked its tail and it spun around to attack him. She'd lowered its health by at least half, but it wasn't going down without a good fight. She looked at the floor below in her garden, and she spotted some acid yellow eyes.  
"Keiko, look out!" Axel warned her as he fought hard against the dragon.  
Keiko, still panting from the adrenalin, looked behind her and saw a shadow heartless... It launched straight for her heart.  
"Shit!" she screamed.  
...and then it was darkness for a second, she hated the dark. She tried hard to open her eyes. But she couldn't. Then she remembered what her brother said when she was scared of the dark._"Whenever you're scared, just think of nice things that make you happy."_ She thought of nice things, she thought as hard as she could, she remembered all the fun times at school with Miya and her friends, she thought of flowers and food and sunshine, and the memories of her brother... She thought of the time he would time her and she raced around the market square seeing how fast she could run, she remembered making him a bracelet for good luck... Then her eyes opened, it was dark and blurred but she saw Axel, still fighting the dragon.  
"Are you okay?!" he yelled.  
Keiko stood up, wobbling a little. Everything was still blurred by a dark black shadow and she tried to refocus. She looked down at her hands; they were burning and tingling, more than they'd ever done before. There were dark shadows lingering around them, twisting around her fingers, like some sort of toxic gas.  
"What the hell…" Keiko slurred.  
She looked down at her body, the shadows were entwined around her legs, and some was emitting from her chest, where her heart was. She felt weird, tired but angry. Not the upset angry, the hysterical sort of angry. Adrenaline was pumping through her body and she was ready to take another swing at the heartless.  
"Get out of here, Keiko! Quick!" Axel yelled over to her, struggling to over-power the heartless.  
"Don't you want some help?" She laughed hysterically.  
"I'm serious, you need to get out of here as fast as you can and I'll find you another time."  
"Okay whatever you say." She sung.  
Keiko quickly descended down the ladders onto the cold grass. Where the heartless still resided… she was surrounded.  
"You bastards." She laughed.  
Keiko sliced the heartless one by one, creating more dark shadows. She was actually enjoying it. This is when she realised, she was meant to kill heartless. She didn't feel guilty about killing them, she found it fun. It felt good getting revenge.  
"I said go!" Shouted Axel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Handbags

* * *

Keiko ran, she'd never ran so fast in her life. She'd never really even ran before in her life, not even at school when it was a PE lesson, she'd just refuse to run and hide in the changing rooms with Miya. As she ran she was destroying every heartless that appeared with a grin on her face.  
_I'm sweating like a bitch._ she thought to herself as she puffed in and out the cool air as she ran.  
She made a quick shoulder check to see how far away she was from the fight scene. She'd made it, there was no more heartless around her and she stopped to catch her breath. She looked down at her body and swayed a bit as she felt a bit nauseous. She felt weird, weird as in evil. Like she felt in the mood for a fight. Not the sort of fight you fancy when you're drunk and you catch your boyfriend talking to another girl and end up having a cat fight outside a club. No, this was the type of fight where she wanted to kill was gushing through her body, she didn't even know where she was, she looked around and found herself in a dark alley with a couple of large trash cans.  
"I swear Axel can't go anywhere without causing a fuss" Keiko heard a voice from nearby, it was more higher than Axel's and sounded slightly stupid... They were obviously from the Organization Axel had told her about, she didn't just want to turn herself in...

_"Ohmylife where am I gonna hide?!"_

She hesrd the voices getting closer and started to panic, the darkness that she felt inside her soon evaporated when she started to panic, she got all sweaty and her mouth went dry. She looked around frantically and felt her entire body tingle, but nothing happened, no weapon, no cool ability. Then she looked down the alleyway and saw two people approaching her in those ever do familiar black cloaks, she was sure they'd seen her because she was just stood there like a deer in headlights. They got closer and closer and Keiko stood there with her heart pounding against her chest... But they didn't notice her, they walked straight past her without a backwards glance. She looked at them walk into shadows and she slowly stepped backwards keeping an eye on them, whilst doing so she crashed into a metal bin and its lid fell off making such a noise they were bound to head back and look what was going on. She hastily picked up the lid of the bin, but when she looked at her reflection, she wasn't exactly... Her.  
"WHAT THE?!" She squawked, forgetting she was meant to be being quiet.

Keixko looked back at her reflection again, she wasn't mistaken. She was Miya. Well not exactly Miya, because she still thought like Keixko. So who was she?  
"What is going on…" she said to herself out loud.  
There was only one way to solve this, to find Miya. She needed to get to her house and fast, what if she was like this forever? What if she was the identical twin to her best friend forever?  
_But what about Axel?_  
She turned back to look where the two black-cloaked men had gone, his words echoed in her head. Telling her to run, telling her to go away. She hesitated to look away from the direction the two men had gone as she started to walk away. As she started to walk away she dwelled on what had just happened to her, she couldn't believe it. Was she drunk? So drunk that her mind created all of this? Maybe she was high? That would make more sense. But that part of her brain, the part that knew the truth, knew she wasn't high or drunk, and this was all very real. As she walked she broke into a run as she didn't realise where she actually was, and Radiant Gardens was a dangerous place to be if you accidently walked down the wrong alley. One minute you could be walking down a lovely flower filled buzzing street, and the next you could be down a dark alley riddled with heartless.  
She suddenly noticed that she ran quicker than she usually did, she was never this agile before. She was average at sports at school when she could be bothered to go to the gym lessons, but never this fast. And she knew that Miya _certainly_ wasn't fast. So what was it? She looked down at her body as she ran.  
_Oh fuck_  
Her eyes widened in fear as she noticed what was happening to her body, she was covered in a midst of swirling dark shadows, wrapping themselves around her arms and legs. She was covered in darkness, infected by it. She suddenly felt a feeling she hadn't experienced for a long time, a feeling she never wanted to experience again. Pure hatred. Pure despise for everything that had ever hurt her. She wanted to kill something. She carried on running, ignoring the darkness, with her heart pounding with adrenaline. She jumped up a wall and climbed on the rooftop, trying to identify where she was.  
She looked at the town from the rooftop; she scanned for her friend's houses. She looked for Luke and Leo's flat above the restaurant, usually omitting bright lights and a sweet smelling smoke from the chimney from all the food that was being cooked in the restaurant kitchen. She looked for Miya's flower-ridden house with the terracotta rooftop. Nothing. Then she spotted right in the distance - Redd's house. She didn't really want to go after what happened a while ago. She hadn't been alone with him ever since that night, it was just too awkward. They hadn't spoken about it either. They hadn't really had the chance; they just acted like it never happened…  
_"I love you, Keiko."  
"I love you too!"  
"Jeez you guys are so stupid."  
"Shut up!"_  
Keiko and Redd had been friends ever since high school, they were even dating for a while but it didn't work out. Ever since then there had always been a connection between the two of them. They used to sneak out of lessons at the same time and meet up down by the entrance to the science quarter. Young loves dream.  
_I wanna be your bottle blonde  
I don't know why but I feel conned  
I wanna be an idle teen  
I wish I hadn't been so clean  
I wanna stay inside all day  
I want the world to go away_  
She pondered on old times whilst singing a song in her head, thinking of all the trouble her and her friends caused, the fights she got into all because of Miya's fat mouth, the parties and all the fun they had. She thought of when Redd held her hand for the first time, she felt like she was going to just explode, it made her feel like she was some sort of dumpling steamer over-heating, then her hands would get all clammy and she'd be embarrassed and yank her hand away. She looked at her hand, the dark mist had gone. She looked at her legs, they weren't the same short ones of Miya, they were her own. She brushed back her hair with her hand and then leaned back on her arms.  
_I wanna be a virgin pure  
A twenty-first century whore  
I want back my virginity  
So I can feel infinity  
I wanna drink until I ache  
I wanna make a big mistake  
I want blood, guts and angel cake  
I'm gonna puke it anyway_  
She didn't love him anymore. He didn't love her. Keiko thought she wasn't mean to _love_ people. She was described as "sexually out of control" when she hit 17. By then her and Redd were over. She looked across the city, looking at all the buildings, and wondering who lived there and what they were doing. She sat down and hung her legs off the edge of the roof, just thinking. Keiko never really thought, she didn't like to think because she always thought of her brother and what she could've done.  
_I could've stopped him leaving…_  
_The pretty lies  
The ugly truth  
The day has come where I have died  
Only to find  
I've come alive  
Come alive _  
Then she felt something strangling her.  
"Fucking hell. Let…go…" she clawed at the arm that had wrapped itself around her.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you! I have to capture you!" The voice spoke, it was the same irritating one as before.  
"Please. I can't breathe" she gasped, still clawing at his arm with her long nails.  
The arm loosened around her neck. She didn't waste a second; she turned around and punched him in the face. He groaned in pain and before he knew it Keiko had pounced on him and was punching him in the ribs.  
"That'll teach you to strangle me!" she huffed as she kept punching him.  
He grabbed her wrists and threw her off of him.  
"I'm not used to that kind of fight!" he squawked.  
That familiar darkness started emitting from her chest again, the man stepped back out of shock. It was painful, it felt like nothing before. It made her feel evil and feel hatred for everything and everyone.  
"What… what is that?!" he asked, pointing at her chest.  
"What, you never seen them before?! They're tits now stop looking at 'em!" a much welcomed voice shouted from behind him. Much welcomed to Keiko that is.  
He quickly turned around to face the girl. It was Miya. Keiko's slightly vertically challenged friend with her long white hair. She was carrying her bag in her right hand, like Keiko she wasted no time and hit him round the head with her bag.  
"Hey!" he shouted, clutching his head.  
Keiko then jumped on his back and started hitting him.  
Then a familiar portal appeared, just like the ones she had seen before.  
"We want to help you! We can get rid of that darkness inside you!" the guy Keiko and Miya were beating up yelled.  
"Yeah, right!" Keiko carried on punching him whilst Miya swung her handbag at him.  
Keiko looked over at the portal and grabbed Miya's wrist. She knew _someone_ was coming.  
"We need to go!" Keiko shouted.  
They ran off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Bunnies

* * *

"LET US IN!" Miya screamed, banging on Redd's door.  
"WE ARE BASICALLY GONNA DIE LET US IN!" Keiko screeched.  
The door opened with a sleepy Redd, he looked confused, but most of all he looked annoyed.  
"What do you want? It's like three in the morning…" he questioned in a sluggish tone.  
"Literally, you won't even believe what's happened. Anyway let us in" Keiko replied, shoving her way into the house.  
Miya slammed the door behind them with her eyes wide, Redd trundled back inside his house and slumped on the couch.  
"You know what, I think I will?" he said.

****  
"So… you're telling me… she got away. Again?" a cool voice said.  
"Ermmmm… kinda?" answered Demyx.  
"You fool." Laughed Xaldin.  
"Well, I didn't see _you_ capture her either." Demyx answered.  
"We need to get her _now_ before she creates some kind of alcohol fuelled rampage against our own kind."  
The rest of the Organization in the room looked at each other, thinking who would have to suffer the hangbag next…

The truth was, this was the _last_ thing on Keiko's mind. She told Redd all about what had happened - he just soaked it up like some sort of sponge. A few weeks had passed; Keiko couldn't sleep and didn't really eat that much anymore, she just didn't feel hungry. She hadn't heard anything from that Axel either, she didn't know what to do. So she did was she was good at – partying and getting drunk.  
_All these diamonds, trips around the world  
Don't mean a thing if I ain't your girl  
A little party never killed nobody  
So we gon' dance until we drop, drop  
A little party never killed nobody  
Right here, right now's all we got  
A little party never killed nobody  
So we gon' dance until we drop, drop  
A little party never killed nobody  
Right here, right now's all we got_  
Keiko danced in the club with her friends with a drink in her hand. It seems partying was the only thing that could keep her mind of all the crap that had happened.  
_"Glad that you made it, look around"  
"You don't see one person sitting down"  
"They got drinks in their hands"_  
Her and Miya danced and sang the lyrics of the song, taking turns with each line, whilst the boys sat down at a table drinking. They were surrounded by other people dancing, it was a little crowded but Keiko liked it.  
All of the boys hated to dance - they thought it made them look stupid. Keiko loved it when the music was loud and you could feel it travelling up from the ground and up through your feet, the type of music that made your heart vibrate. Keiko drunkenly walked over to the table and grabbed Redd's hand, beckoning him to come and dance with her. Leo and Luke chuckled as he stood up and rolled his eyes.  
"Come on guys!" Miya laughed, she grabbed both of them and pulled them onto the dancefloor.  
Redd and Keiko were dancing together, something they'd never done together.  
"_ All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got_" she sang to him and he laughed.  
She had her arms resting on his shoulder and was dancing, he sort of just stood there laughing. She still had her drink in her hand and gave it to him and gestured him to 'neck it' as she would say.  
"_ Just one night's all we got_" she sung again.  
He drank all of the drink. Keiko looked over to Miya dancing with the two twins. They were already drunk so they were happy to dance; she had hold of their hands and was dancing from side to side. Redd put his hands on Keiko's waist and danced a little, Keiko grinned a drunk smile and began to dance more.  
"_A little party never killed nobody_" she whispered in his ear.  
"Hey, you. You're pretty good at singing aren't you?" a man had approached them and Redd eyed him wearily.  
"So, what's it to you?" she answered, knowing that her singing was a dangerous power of hers.  
"Take this" He handed her a business card, she took it and shoved it down her bra.  
"Thank you" he answered, and slipped into the crowd.  
"What was that all about?" She scoffed  
"I dunno" Redd answered watching the place where he once stood.  
"Oh well!" she laughed and grabbed his hands and danced more.  
A lot of alcohol was drank that night. They all danced together, it had been a while since they'd all been out together. It was one of the greatest nights of Keiko's life.  
Laughing, drinking, kissing, more drinking and more laughing.

Keiko woke up to the sound of Redd snoring, but she didn't bother to panic. It had all happened before so there wasn't much to fuss about, right? She couldn't remember the end of the night and how she somehow ended up here _again_, but she remembered that man. The man who approacher her and Redd. Then she remembered the card. She scanned the bedroom floor for her clothes, and spotted the tiny black card on the floor. She picked it up…  
_T. R. Burton  
Bunny Waitress Restaurant_  
_"What, does he want me to go there for a meal?"_ she laughed to herself in her head.  
She turned over the card and saw some writing, it looked handwritten and looked like someone clever. It read…  
_Waitresses wanted_  
_"Me… a bunny waitress…"_ she pondered  
"HA" she laughed out loud and threw the card behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Insomnia

* * *

Keiko thought about being a bunny waitress for a second, it seemed exciting and fun. Plus, she would be working at night and since she couldn't really sleep anymore it seemed perfect. Keiko couldn't sleep anymore unless she drank, otherwise she'd end up dreaming about the mansion in that town…  
"What?" Redd asked Keiko sleepily, startling Keiko.  
"Oh, nothing." She answered; surprised he had even woken up this early.  
She opened his cupboard and found a blanket and wrapped it around herself. She felt awful, she had a headache and was starving. She huddled herself in the blanket and covered nearly all of her face with it and grunted.  
"What are you doing?" Redd chuckled, sitting up in his bed.  
Keiko giggled back and stomped around the room doing a funny walk. The sun was beaming into the room and gave it a lovely yellow glow. Suddenly, Keiko didn't feel so bad.  
"I'm a blanket monster." she said, her voice muffled by the blanket.  
Redd got out of bed and put on some pyjama bottoms which were a grey gingham print.  
_He actually looks quite good…_  
He picked up the card Keiko had tossed on the floor earlier, and looked at both sides and laughed.  
"So this guy, wants you to be a bunny waitress?"  
"It looks like it, yeah…"  
"What a guy."  
"Shut up you!"  
Redd ran over to a blanket covered Keiko, grabbed her and picked her up and threw her onto the bed playfully.  
"No! Redd don't" she laughed  
"I'm gonna get ya…" he answered in a mock deep voice  
He got onto the bed with her and started tickling her and she punched back playfully.

"You WHAT?!" Miya said excitedly.  
"Yeah als…" Keiko began but was interrupted by Miya, "AGAIN?!" She asked.  
"Yes, yes yesssss, I know" Keiko tried to change topic as Miya kept asking embarrassing questions.  
"Oi ladies! This isn't some googoo café where you can just come to talk about boyfriends and cupcakes, it's a place of work!" Keiko's bossed yelled.  
"Miya… I'll tell you about it later" She shoved the bunch of flowers into Miya's hands and ushered her out the flower shop.  
Keiko thought about Redd a lot that day, it made her feel safe and secure. She thought about her other friends too; they were the only thing that stopped her feeling that awful darkness inside her. She just hated the thought of going home, because going home meant being alone. And also that she had to sleep alone, which she hated because she couldn't really sleep anymore, thoughts of the mansion would keep drifting through her mind… she gazed outside on the market street.  
_What the…_ she thought  
She focused closer… there was that pink haired man again. He had a camera held up to his face; he seemed to be taking pictures of her. Click, click, click. She quickly grabbed a bunch of flowers and hid her face behind them.  
"Keiko what the hell are ya doin'?" her boss barked.  
"Just… smelling…" she answered, not paying attention to her bosses angry stare.  
She peered over the bunch of flowers… he was gone.

She walked home the long way, anything to put off being home alone again. She felt bad going to her friend's houses all the time, she didn't want to intrude. Well, not every day anyway. She saw a small black poster on the wall; she gave it a quick glance and instantly recognised it as the sleek style that was the 'Bunny Restaurant'. She carried on home.  
She entered her lonely home and felt a rustle under her feet, it was a letter…  
_"Dear Keiko,  
You seem to have an interest in my new business venture, and I have an interest in you. I think you would fit in well with my current staff, and certainly with my customers. Come for a visit sometime.  
T. R. Burton  
P.S. Be sure to use the back entrance."_  
"Him again?!" she questioned to herself aloud.  
She tossed the letter onto her couch and walked up her stairs towards her bedroom.  
Later that night she laid awake in bed… she couldn't sleep. She couldn't ever sleep. She closed her eyes for a minute…  
"Hello?" her voiced echoed into the darkness.  
She felt cold, it didn't feel breezy though, and it felt sort of like coming out of a hot shower into a cold room.  
"Hello?" she asked again, talking to nobody.  
She opened her eyes and looked up at her ceiling. Why was she dreaming these stupid things?! Keiko stormed downstairs and grabbed the letter, opened the door and left. She scanned the letter for an address of the restaurant; it was scrawled on the back with fancy handwriting. She walked to the restaurant in the night air, casually slashing heartless as she went.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - New Friends

* * *

Keiko had gotten used to killing heartless when she stepped out of the door, it was a regular occurrence. But it seemed every time she fought them, she felt stronger. She loved that feeling. She walked down several different streets before reaching her destination, getting lost a few times along the way. Then she found it. The restaurant was glamourous and looked extravagent, it looked like a real pricey place. She could hear music from the outside, you couldn't see inside the restaurant which wasn't really suprising, they wouldn't want_non-members_ peering inside to a life they'd never be able to afford. It had black marble bricks with a flat roof, it looked like it was only one floor.

_"So why do they want me?_

Keiko was hardly 'classy', she dressed in short dresses and high heels...

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in." A voice whispered over her shoulder.

"Oh fuck!" Keiko jumped and turned around.

"Language, Miss Keiko, we don't want a potty mouth to be serving our guests, would we?"

_"Oh shit..._

"Uh... sorry." She apologized

"It's fine, I tend to shock people."

"Oh..."

"So, would you care to come inside Miss Keiko?"

"Sure..."

This was obviously Mr Burton or whatever his name was, he was very suave and wore a black suit and black tie, he looked kinda old, but still good looking. She followed him inside.

"The place isn't open yet." He stated, opening the door and walking in.  
"Wow..."

There was a wall covered in black and white images of what looked like past bunnie girls, the booths were all red leather, chandeliers hung from the ceiling with glistening crystals. Keiko has never seen anything like it.

"Through there is the casino" He gestured to his left,

"The dining room is to the right" he turned around to look at her, checking she knew what right and left was "there's the executive lounge at the back, for more... wealthy guests" he laughed, gesturing to the right, "And right now, we are in the bar."

Keiko looked to the ceiling, purely amazed. Everything was so extravagent and glamorous...

"Do you like it?" He asked

"Yes... it's the most beautiful restaurant I've ever seen in my whole life" She answered, still staring at that glistening chandelier.

"Good, because this is where you'll be working now, Miss Keiko"

"You haven't even interviewed me or asked me any questions!?"

"I know, but I'm a good judge of character" he stared deep into her eyes, like he was reading her soul.

"I don't have an outfit..."

"We'll get you one do not worry yourself" he said casually. "Miyuki, Cani, come and meet our new member of the team..."

Two girls peered round the door from the dining room, one had olive skin and amazing black hair. The other was a little strange, he had an excited look in her eye, she had a green fringe, pink hair but with blue ends which were tied up in a pompom style. The opened the door to reveal themselves fully, they both were in black strapless bodices, opaque black tights, black bunny ears, white cuffs and a white collar with a black bow.

"Yay! Hello! Who are you?!" The crazy one asked.

"Uh... I'm Keiko!" Keiko laughed.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Hiyuki and this is Cani!" She grabbed Cani by the arm and dragged her towards Keiko.

"Be careful with my arm you idiot." Cani had a husky voice and it sounded like she smoked, a lot. She looked like the kind of girl you wouldn't wanna fight with...

"Girls, will you please find Miss Keiko an outfit?"

"Yay outfits!" Hiyuki exclaimed, running off to find an outfit. Showing the fluffy tail attached to her bottom.

"Please excuse her, she's excited for the opening tonight." Cani said, unamused.

"Tonight?" Keiko questioned

"Yup, we start tonight!" Hiyuki had obviously overheard.

"Even me?"

"Yes, Miss Keiko..." said Mr Burton said, in a sly manner.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Rules

* * *

"I hope you can read, Miss Keiko. Cani has some rules for you", he leaned over and peered over her shoulder.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm fully capable, Mr Burton", she said, tilting her head slightly.  
"Keiko! Think fast!" Screeched Hiyuki as she threw some clothes at her, Keiko put her hands up to defend her face and caught the clothes.  
"Okay doll face, here are the rules." Cani said casually, handing her a piece of paper.  
_1. You must not leave the premises in your uniform.  
2. You may be asked to attended promotional events, in which you must wear your outfit.  
3. You must achieve the highest possible standards of personal grooming.  
4. Provide all guests with the highest level of customer service.  
5. Have awareness of your surroundings at all times.  
6. Challenge guests whom look under 18 years of age.  
7. Be a team player.  
8. Keep your uniform in excellent condition and do not compromise the brand value or visual impact.  
_  
"Just a little tip Keiko… don't be afraid to take money of our guests if they offer it." Cani said, laughing with her husky voice. Keiko laughed.  
_"I think I'm gonna like this job…"_

That night Keiko met the other members of the team, the receptionists, the drivers, the doormen, the dealers, the bar staff and a couple of other bunnies. She also found out Cani was the 'Bunny Mother', which meant she was in responsible and, in charge, of all the other bunnies. There was 30 minutes until the restaurant made its debut opening.  
"So… why can't we leave in our uniform?" Keiko asked Hiyuki in the office where the bunnies were congregating.  
"Well… this isn't the first world the Bunny Restaurant has opened. It's apparently opened in many others… Traverse Town… Destiny Islands blah blah blahhhhhhh, and apparently it's become a very iconic brand, and these outfits we're wearing, are worth over 10'000 munny…"  
"You're kidding! This is the most expensive outfit I've ever worn then…"  
"Me too… so how did you get into the job then?"  
"He found me in a nightclub…"  
"Oh. He found me in a nightclub too! Except I was DJ-ing. I'm hoping when I earn more money I'll make it big!"  
Hiyuki seemed hopeful and bright, Keiko had never met anyone like it.  
"So what do you wanna do?!"  
"Uh. I dunno… just have a normal life I guess!"  
"Good luck with that; this will change your life." Cani butted in.  
"Right then ladies! Let's go!" She roared, laughing.  
Cani always seemed to be laughing, Keiko liked people like that, where they just didn't seem to care about anything. All the bunnies left the room and strutted into the bar.  
"Come on Keiko! Let's go!" Hiyuki grabbed Keiko the same way she'd grabbed Cani.  
"Hold on one second", Cani stopped them both. "If there's any trouble… come to me okay?" she said, without laughing.  
_"What could even happen to us…?"_  
Keiko was pretty sure she knew how to handle herself, since she was growing stronger with these newfound abilities. But just to be on the safe side, and so she wouldn't get caught up in all this light/dark Sora shit she'd heard about, she decided it was best to report to 'Bunny Mother'.

That night was the best night of her life, she was around girls like her, and she served all kinds of people. People with lots of money. She felt like she belonged here, it was sort of like a family…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Red Booth

* * *

The night's went on and she loved each night more than the last, she felt so alive. Yeah, when she was home alone she felt the darkness fluctuating, and she'd occasionally last out and trash another part of her house, but before she knew it it was morning again and it'd be time to get ready for her job as a florists assistant.

"I'm not going to catch this crazy bitch", Larxene snarled whilst she laid on the couch in The Grey Room.  
"My suggestion is that we go for a little investigation and see how we should go about this!" Said Xigbar as he stared up into the dark sky, looking at the tiny heart in the sky.  
"Where is she now? Has she moved?" Asked Axel intrigued, ignoring the smug looks she kept receiving of Larxene from the other couch.  
"No you dope. She's in the same place as she's always been, it's just you idiots couldn't catch her cos she beat you up!" Larxene laughed.  
"Yeah..." Axel looked over at his best friend Roxas, the only person who knew the truth. Roxas knew that Axel told her to run away so she could get away from the heartless, even though he should've let it weaken her so he could take her back her to the castle.  
"Yeah Axel, you little weakling" Roxas laughed smugly.  
"So... Where does she work?" Axel asked.  
"At the new Bunny Club..." Xigbar answered, unusually quick, turning around and catching his fellow male members eyes, which all lit up at once.  
"Haha yes! Best mission ever!" Roxas cheered.  
"Yeah, if you can get in", Axel said with a smirk on his face.  
Luxord entered the room.  
"We leave this evening... Our little friend doesn't know what we look like yet so we we don't have to wear coats, otherwise she'd clock onto us immediately", he said, walking up to join them all.

"Will ya tie my bow for me, Keiko?! I can't do it!" squawked Hiyuki whilst she wrestled with her bow.  
"Ha no", she replied sarcastically, but obviously Hiyuki didn't understand.  
"But why?" she looked disappointed.  
"Of course I will you moron", Keiko laughed and tied the black bow around Hiyuki's neck.  
All of the bunnies were huddled around the mirror, fixing their hair and makeup before they left the room to start another exciting night as a bunny waitress. Cani barged into the room and slammed the door shut.  
"Right ladies, it looks like we've got a busy night ahead of us cos the place is packed, you've got 10 minutes" she barked, "Keiko get here, your ears are wonky", she said whilst lighting a cigarette, beckoning Keiko over.  
"Yes I'm coming", she drawled.  
"Look... You better be careful tonight doll face... We have some interesting guests who I just have a weird feeling about..." Cani said in a hushed tone whilst she pretended to straighten up Keiko's ears. She took in a deep breath of her cigarette and puffed it out, creating a slight haze in front of Keiko.  
_"I wonder if it's them... Even so... I don't know what they look like..._  
She was starting to regret not making Axel pull his hood down…  
"Right everyone, let's go!" she barked once more, startling Keiko and waking her from her deep thought.  
Keiko left the room first and the other girls followed.  
_I love her, can't leave her,  
Forever I'll always need her,  
She lie, but I believe her,  
Lovesick I got that fever.  
Love stupid, I know it,  
Love stupid, I know it,  
I know, cause I'm a fool in love._

The music played as the girls all entered the main bar giggling and went to their posts. Hiyuki left to the casino and so did Cani, they were the main dealers. Unfortunately Keiko couldn't be a dealer because she didn't have the first clue about maths. Tonight, Keiko's duty was the drinks waitress in the bar.  
_My baby shot me down again,  
Shot me down with the love and it go bang bang.  
That girl's a killer from a gang,  
Shot me down with the love and it go bang bang._

Xigbar, Luxord, Axel, Demyx and Roxas all queued outside the club all dressed in suits.  
"You'll be lucky if you get in…" Luxord eyed the bouncers outside and looked back at Roxas.  
"I will!" Roxas said eagerly, the others laughed, looking at the height of the spiky blonde haired boy.

_And oh, I love her so, that's why I gotta let her know  
That I'll be here for her to always love her down._

Keiko lifted the glasses filled with expensive champagne off the silver tray and placed them on the table for the men.  
"Thank you" they said.  
She smiled that sultry smile she had and turned around to serve the other guests. Keiko stood at the bar talking to the barman when Cani approached her and stood with her.  
"Don't look behind you, but there's some _interesting_ guests have arrived. One with red hair, the other white, one grey and another with dirty blonde hair. Be cautious Keiko, you never know what these men are up to."  
"There's no need to be so paranoid, Cani" laughed the barman whilst he cleaned a glass.  
"That's easy for a barman to say" she sneered.  
Keiko acted casually and glanced around to find the 'interesting' men… she saw them immediately, they were cramming themselves into one of the red leather booths. She caught eye contact with the red one.  
_"Fuck…"_  
She looked away immediately.  
"She's that one", Axel said in a low voice to Luxord, nodding his head towards her.  
"Heh heh not bad, we've got ourselves a good one lads", said Xigbar looking over at her.  
Keiko knew she was being watched…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Keyboy

* * *

"Someone call our poppet over then" said Xigbar to all the other guys.  
They all looked at each other; the truth was that nobody wanted to do it really.  
"Well Demyx, you'll be too obvious…" Axel laughed.  
"You'll just screw it up like you do with everything, Axel", laughed Luxord.  
"Just go over there and look natural, like you don't know that they're suspicious", Cani advised.  
"Right…"  
Keiko walked over to the booth where they were all sat.  
"Right, she's coming anyway, act normal", Xigbar said in a hushed tone.  
_And maybe that's the truth,  
The clock can tick and ain't no use,  
I wonder when my tux can see you when you're down._  
"Hello gentlemen, may I take your orders", asked Keiko in a polite tone, she looked at them all one by one with her sultry smile. They all looked away, apart from one, that red haired one with the green eyes. Then the grey haired one with the eye patch looked at her.  
"Yes poppet, we'll have 4 glasses of 1788 Cognac", he said.  
_"Is he for real? Does he realise how much that costs?"_  
"Yes, right away", giving the standard sultry smile which she served with every order, and she walked away to the bar.  
"Well… that went well", said Demyx, leaning back slightly.  
"Nah… she suspects something" said Axel, his eyes following her across the room.  
"How do you know that?"  
"I know these things…"  
"Looks like we're going to be delighted with another bunny", Xigbar looked over at Cani approaching their table.  
"How are you finding everything tonight?" She said with a fake smile.  
"It's all great thanks, poppet", Xigbar answered.  
"Great. Just a little tip for you guys… don't hassle the bunnies. Especially not doll face over there", she looked over at Keiko who was placing the drinks onto a silver tray.  
"We wouldn't dream of it", Luxord said, leaning backwards avoiding the cold stare from Cani. She walked away before Keiko came.  
"Here you are, I hope you enjoy", said Keiko, placing the drinks onto the table in front of them.  
"Thank you" said Axel.

_"I recognise his voice…"_

Axel looked up at her with those green eyes, she loved that look. The look which challenged her, not the clingy look a man would give you where he was begging you not to leave his side until the day he dies, but the challenging one, an offer of challenge to get them. Keiko could read men like a book, just by the look they gave her. She suddenly felt the darkness rising inside her and she felt like she was burning up and she turned around to leave. Axel smirked at his fellow members.  
"Have a nice night!" She quickly added before turning around to leave for her 15 minute break.  
She ran to the staff room to find the fire door, she felt so hot she thought she was going to explode. She barged open the fire door to find Cani smoking a cigarette, puffing the fumes into the cold night air.

_"Thank fuck... I can actually breathe..."_

"You alright?" Cani asked.  
"Yeah... I just got a bit hot in there..."  
"Yeah, it gets like that sometimes, don't worry about it!"  
Keiko breathed in that cool air, it felt like having an ice cold lemonade after being in the midday sun.  
"I best get back to work, see ya in a bit, Hiyuki will be here soon so you won't be alone for too long!" Mocked Cani, she entered the building, leaving Keiko alone...  
She heard footsteps behind her... she quickly turned around to find a short blonde guy in a suit... she quickly conjured up her ribbons and attacked him. He was knocked back slightly, and conjured up what looked like a giant key...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Changing

* * *

"Who are you?!" demanded Keiko  
"My name doesn't matter!" replied the blonde boy.  
Keiko attacked him more with her ribbons, it seems it doesn't do much damage to the boy. He ran at her with her keyblade, she dodged his attack and ran into the corner of the small courtyard, stumbling over some of the cobbles. The black high heels really weren't helping…  
"You don't need to attack me!"  
"I think I do! You freaks are always trying crazy shit!"  
The ribbons didn't work well on him; he seemed to have strong defence...

_"What am I gonna do?!"_

Keiko heard the song change, she could only hear it slightly, but it was her only shot.  
_Oooh you  
You and your head high  
And your tears dry  
Get on without your guy  
And I, I, I went back to what I knew  
So far removed from all we been through  
And you and you, you, you tread a troubled track  
Your odds are always stacked  
You'll go back to black_  
She looked over at the blonde spikey haired boy, trying to figure out what kind of guy he was and whether this would affect him at all. She looked deep into his eyes… and she changed… the boy took in a breath as he saw who'd she'd become. Keiko knew immediately there's no way he'd attack her like this… she looked down at herself, she was wearing light blue sandals and a white dress. It all came so natural to Keiko, it's like someone had programmed it into her brain what she had to do to defeat this guy.  
"I, I loved you much  
It's not enough  
I love blow and you love puff  
And life, is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside"/em  
She sung to him and he edged closer to her, not drawing his eyes away from her, he got rid of his weapon and got rid of his defensive stance. He looked at her in way which Keiko had never been looked at before… there was so much emotion in his eyes she'd never seen anything like it. It pulled at her heart… she'd never been looked at this way before by any guy. Whoever she was… he obviously had a lot of love for her. He slowly got closer and held her hand.  
"Namine, I've not seen you in ages…" he said.  
She broke eye contact with him, she couldn't do it. She felt like she was killing him… by breaking the eye contact she changed back to her normal self, in the high heels and bunny ears. Then something changed inside her.  
_"You idiot."_ she said to herself inside her head.  
She grabbed his hand hard and pulled him to the ground and kneed him in the chest. He collapsed on the ground in pain. She felt nothing, not guilt or regret. Nothing. She stared at him for a while whilst he clutched at his ribs on the floor. He was definitely one of them, she jabbed at him with her high heel.  
"What are you?" she demanded  
"I'm just like you…" he replied  
"I doubt it"  
"I'll get you back for that" he said bitterly  
"Oh… I bet you will" she smirked  
"Keiko, what are you doing?!" Hiyuki said in a I'm-trying-to-be-quiet-but-failing tone of voice.  
"I found this little freak trying to get in through the back exit, get the bouncers and make sure he's thrown out"  
"Uh sure…" she ran off to get one of the muscley hard faced bouncers.  
She returned soon after with a bouncer who grabbed him and dragged him through a back gate, they didn't want to soil their hard earned reputation by dragging him straight through the club, revealing that _anyone_ could get in.  
"You're an amazing singer! But how did you transform I mean like what even was that?!" Hiyuki said when they'd left, almost exploding with excitement.  
"Look it's nothing… but you've got to promise me Hiyuki, you cannot tell a single soul okay?"  
"Alright… BUT when I become famous you've GOT to sing for me on my tracks, okay?!"  
"Fine!"  
"YAY" she screeched.  
"What are you two dumbos doin' out here? Get back to work!" Cani kicked open the back door and barked at them.  
They scuttled inside right away and got back to work. Keiko had forgotten all about the freaks in the booth and it slightly shocked her when she found them all staring at her as she entered.  
"Well… at least we know what we're up against I guess… she looks like a weakling" Xigbar said  
"What does the superior want with her anyway?" asked Demyx before he slurped his drink.  
"We need all the help we can get if we're gonna take on that Sora" said Luxord  
"She'll be easy… she's weak, I can tell!"

How wrong they were…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Red Lipstick Again

"Demyx will you _please_ not play your sitar in public?" said Xigbar annoyed  
"But I'm bored!"  
"Quit whinging it's pissin' me off!"  
Keiko went into the office with Hiyuki to straighten up her outfit…  
"Ugh my ears are wonky…" Keiko said as she peered into the mirror and adjusted her bunny ears, "and my lipstick is fucked as well…" she grabbed her make-up back from the cupboard below the mirror and found her red lipstick, she glided it over her soft lips and puckered as if to give someone a kiss, she then grabbed her clear coconut scented lipgloss and smeared a layer over her now red-stained lips.  
Mr. Burton barged into the office with Cani quickly following behind him  
"Great… now we have no performer for tonight, do you know how that's gonna make us look?" he roared  
"Of course I do you idiot, now just calm down we'll sort it out…"  
"Pon pon pon wei pon" Hiyuki mumbled whilst fixing her hair  
"Hiyuki… please… be quiet"  
"Jeez Mr. Burton… you need to chill"  
"How can I chill if our singer bailed and now we have no entertainment for the night?"  
"What about that guy playing that instrument?" Cani suggested  
"We can't ask that of a guest…"  
"Keiko can sing" Hiyuki suggested casually  
"Hiyuki!" Keiko said sternly  
"How well can you sing" Mr Burton was no intrigued  
"I'm…okay?"  
"Great get on that stage and sing!"  
"What?!"  
They all ushered her out the door.  
"I'm gonna kill you Hiyuki…"  
Before she knew it she'd be pushed into the main area and was heading towards the stage where a microphone stood all on it's own, and Keiko was soon going to join it.  
_Fuck sake… how embarrassing…_  
"What's she doing…" Axel asked  
"I dunno!" Demyx answered  
"Yeah cos that helps you idiot"  
_I'm gonna die of embarrassment what even is life right now…_  
All of the guys looked over and so did a couple of other guests. Keiko wasn't really one to get embarrassed, but she'd never sung in front of anyone apart from her friends.  
_As long as I don't look anyone in the eyes it's all cool…_  
She stepped onto to the small stage and everyone in the entire bar looked over at her, her throat suddenly felt very dry…  
"Umm… hello" she said smiling an awkward smile.  
She could see Cani and Mr Burton staring at her from a distance… she could see Hiyuki as well… holding some sort of sign…? It said…  
_Sing!_  
_"Jeez that really fucking helps Hiyuki…"_  
She turned the sign over…  
_Sing Again Again!_  
_"I hate that song…"_  
The man playing the grand piano on the stage started to play… she had no choice.  
_"You've gotta a lot of lot of nerve  
Coming here, when I'm still with him  
And I can't have you, it isn't fair  
Born march of '86, my birthday's coming  
And if I had one wish  
Yeah, you'd be it  
When you're 'round  
I lose myself inside your mouth  
You've got brown eyes  
Like no one else  
Baby make it to me"  
_  
She looked over at the red booth where they were sat, she couldn't help it herself, she felt something naughty and mischievous inside her. She stared into the eyes of the white haired one, captivating him with her sultry stare. She then moved on to look into the eyes, well eye, of the one with the eye patch, she could see the hurt in his face and what he'd been through. They both looked away and looked at each other. Xigbar had flashbacks of his youth… and the girl who he loved… Luxord remembered the woman he lost…  
"Fuck me, did you feel that?" Xigbar growled  
"Yeah… We need to capture her… and soon" Luxord replied, being careful not to look into her eyes again.  
_"Again and again  
Again, again, again, again  
Never stop again and again  
Again, again, a-a-again, again  
Never stop, oh"_  
"I'm not looking at her _at all_, I already know what she's like" Axel said smugly. He took another sip from his drink.  
She was really enjoying herself, she was careful not to look in any of the_innocent guests eyes_. She grabbed the microphone and sung the chorus again.  
_"Again and again  
Again, again, again, again  
Never stop again and again  
Again, again, a-a-again, again  
Never stop, oh"_  
She hopped off the stage and walked around the bar, everyone's eyes following her, she approached the red booth whilst she sung. Occasionally grabbing guests hands and singing to them, not looking at them long enough to affect them however.  
_"He never really saw me  
Or waited when we were hooking up  
Yeah he'd a never last  
Last week when I was sad  
You said that you knew  
My eyes change from kinda green  
To kinda blue... heya"_

When you're 'round  
I lose myself inside your mouth  
You've got brown eyes  
Like no one else  
Baby make it to me  
She reached the red booth and grabbed Axel's hand and lifted him up to dance with her.

_"Again and again  
Again, again, again, again  
Never stop again and again  
Again, again, a-a-again, again  
Never stop, oh  
Again and again  
Again, again, again, again  
Never stop again and again  
Again, again, a-a-again, again  
Never stop, oh"_  
She looked deep into his green eyes, and she recognised him… it was Axel… he noticed by her changed of expression she knew… he was screwed now. She ignored it and carried on singing into the microphone and continued to look at him… just to make sure. She then dropped his hand and walked back to the stage singing…  
Hey tell me if I leave him  
Baby would you be there  
'Cause maybe you could  
Be more than that, all the time

The song had finished and everyone applauded her…  
"Now you, with the dirty blonde hair… come play that instrument for me" she pointed at Demyx  
"Don't you dare get up…" said Axel wearily  
"Pfft screw you dude, you just had some sort of duet with her!"  
"I didn't even sing you fool…"  
Demyx got up with his sitar and headed to the stage.  
"Let's sing On Top of the World" she said to him without even asking if he knew it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Taken

* * *

"Look guys, if Demyx dies then I'm not taking the blame" said Axel as he looked at Demyx clamber onto the stage with that excited look he always has.  
"I can't believe this is happening..." groaned Xigbar.  
"Is this girl even worth it? She just seems like a trouble causer..." Luxord asked the others  
"You haven't even seen the _other_ one yet..." laughed Xigbar  
"You've seen her fight Axel, what's she like?"  
"She's good... Could do with more training cos she has the accuracy of a drunken goat" he looked over at Keiko who was already singing, he caught her eye and she winked at him, "but she's a handful that's for sure" he looked away smiling.  
"So... When do we capture her?" Xigbar rested his forearms on the table  
"Not tonight... We need to catch her by surprise.  
"Let's RTC as soon as Demyx stops playing" Luxord gave Demyx a dead eye.

"WOWZA KEIKO YOU WERE AMAZING. You were sassy and oh my goooooooodness you have an amazing voice!" Hiyuki was bouncing on the spot.  
"You have an interesting effect on people" Mr Burton said as he rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled.  
"Thanks" Keiko giggled.  
She felt strange, it was like she was a different person when she sung, but when she stopped she was back to her usual self….  
"Keiko stop gormin' out!" Hiyuki was bouncing around her flailing her arms and legs around.  
_"Every day pon  
Every time is pon  
Merry-go-round noritai no  
Every day pon  
Every time is pon  
Tabun sonnan ja dame desho"_ Hiyuki sung to Keiko, grabbing Keiko and spinning her in a circle.  
"I get motion sickness please do not do that!" Keiko laughed  
"I've gotta let you meet my friends, you're a maniac, they'll totally love you!"  
"Really?!" Hiyuki screamed  
"Yeah as long as you don't do that!"  
"OKAY YAY"  
That night Keiko laid in bed alone… thinking. She felt different, she felt… darker.

It was a few days after, now Thursday night, and neither Keiko nor Hiyuki were working.  
"O.m.g… I'm super excited to meet your friends PON PON PO…"  
"Don't sing that song Hiyuki, it kills me"  
Keiko was walking to Miya's house for the gathering, Hiyuki bouncing down the street with her with her blue bunches bouncing as she did. People looked at them as they walked, a girl in a super short red dress with matching heels and a bow, and a girl in a neon pink skirt with multi-coloured hair and shoes with a one inch high sole.  
"Ah Keiko. Don't cha just love life?!"  
"Sometimes I do…"  
"How HOT was that guy with the red hair?!"  
"What?"  
"That one in the club the other night!"  
"Uh yeah… sure…"  
She thought about the cocky spikey red head for a second… Axel. Hiyuki started to ramble about the guy with the sitar. Why did they come to see her? Why did they come and do nothing? And who was the freak with the spikey blonde hair with that giant key thing? All these questions were floating round her head and Hiyuki interrupted her.  
"Hey! Did you hear me?!"  
"What yeah it's great!" Keiko said mindlessly  
"So you'll come?!"  
"Uh…"  
"OHMIGOSH you're totally gonna love it. I'm slightly unknown at the moment but one day I'll make it big and I've got my best friend to come and see me?! Make sure you bring ALL your friends it's gonna be great yay!"  
"Sure" Keiko agreed to whatever and wherever she was going...

*****  
"Hi I'm Hiyuki!" squawked Hiyuki as she hugged Luke and Leo, who were slightly shocked.  
"She's crazy…" whispered Miya to Keiko  
"You'll love her. Seriously…"  
"HEY MIYA! Nice to meet ya!" she grabbed Miya into a typical Hiyuki-hug… a big one that made you feel like your ribs were about to crack and cave in.  
The night went on and the friends drunk and laughed, telling Hiyuki all the stories about Keiko and their adventures together. Someone knocked on the door.  
"It's the pizza guy!" Hiyuki yelled  
"I'll get it" Keiko got up off the plush carpet to answer the door.  
After she answered the door she went into the kitchen to put it all on plates… there was a lot of pizza…  
"Who the hell ordered all that pizza?"  
"Fuck Redd you made me jump…"  
"You're so jumpy lately! What's up?"  
"This is between us, but I have the feeling I'm being watched…"  
"You've watched too many horror films" Redd laughed with a beer in his hand, almost spilling it.  
"Piss off" she said with a stern face and returned to the pizza  
"Aw you know I love you really"  
"How cute"  
"I do"  
"Shut up Redd you're being cringey"  
He stood behind her and put his hands on her waist rubbed her sides gently.  
"Get off me!" Keiko laughed trying to push his hands off  
After all that had happened to her in the past, Keiko felt like she couldn't love anyone. The thought made her feel sick, she felt like she was destined to hurt people, she thought she was better off without loving someone. She felt like she wasn't _meant_ to love.  
"Love is stupid" she said, cutting the pizza up  
"Mhmmmm" Redd nibbled her neck, not paying attention  
She turned around to face him, leaning against the counter with his hands on her waist. She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't. He slid his hands up to her face and went to kiss her; the kiss was the kind of kiss you give someone when you love them. It's soft and gentle, not filled with just pure sexual attraction like the one they shared a month and a bit ago. She felt some of the darkness inside her briefly leave her body and disappear… she hadn't felt this good in a while.  
"Come home with me" he whispered in her ear  
"Redd you're so drunk it's embarrassing" Keiko laughed  
"I'm not!"  
"You are!"  
She shoved a slice of pizza in his face and he wrestled with her.  
"Where's our freakin' pizza?" Leo walked in, he always got angry if he was hungry, "stop having sex and give us the pizza!"  
"Obvs having sex, Leo" Keiko laughed, she grabbed the other pizza boxes and walked into the sitting room with them to find Hiyuki having a laughing fit at something.

"I'd love to be a pole dancer" Miya slurred  
"Bit tacky" said Keiko  
For some reason tonight, Keiko wasn't drinking as much as everyone else. She felt good as she was right now… the sight of her friends laughter made her feel happy inside…  
"I best get going" said Keiko  
"Let me walk you home" suggested Redd, gaining a few laughs from Luke and Leo  
"It's fine, I'm full capable"  
He wasn't listening anymore anyway, he was too busy wrestling with the twins.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna stay over, Keiko?" Miya asked  
"It's fine, I have work in the morning anyway!"  
Keiko left Miya's house and into the cold night air… it was starting to get a little cooler compared to the hot summer's nights that she'd been experiencing for the past month or two. She felt a breeze brush her ankles making a shiver go up her spine.  
"Get her…" a stern voice whispered.  
Before Keiko knew it she'd been knocked to the ground and was laying on the cold cobblestone street… all the lights had gone out and she felt a little dizzy…  
"Ouch…" she groaned in pain  
She passed out…  
"Keiko!" Redd shouted and ran up to her.  
Three men in black coats stopped him and he froze on the spot… watching one of his best friends get picked up and thrown over the shoulder of some stranger, her dress hitched up to reveal too much of her skin… before he knew it they'd disappeared through some dark portal. They'd taken her. He walked over to the spot where her body laid; she'd dropped her bow.

Miya burst into the shop already nattering about nothing in particular  
"I've been wondering when you'd show up! Where's that friend of yours?!" the florist barked  
"She isn't here…" Miya said, her heart sinking  
"She hasn't showed up" she replied, slightly concerned now  
"I… I don't know where she is…" Miya said, then she ran out the shop.


	19. Chapter 19

_"No it's fine I don't want any" Keiko laughed  
"Don't be such a pussy!" said the boy_  
His face was blurred and it was like her eyes couldn't focus properly. All the boys around her were a few years older. She looked down at herself; she was in her school uniform. She'd obviously come straight from school. Why did she do that? She was sat between a boy with black hair and a boy with dark brown hair. She only knew one of them, and somehow she'd ended up with about 6 others she didn't know.  
_"Ha fuck you're boring, I thought you would've lightened up now Redd left you. Again" said the one across the room  
"Haw haw" she laughed sarcastically  
"You are a bit of a pussy to be fair, Keiko" the boy to her left nudged her  
"I just don't want to drink is that such a crime?!"  
"Ha. Yes"  
"Let's face it… you never do anything bad do you?" another boy with black hair butted in before she had chance to retort._  
smallMy pain filled drama queen is always screaming at your bed  
Getting ready to buy you out  
'Cause we all know  
What goes around comes around  
You should've known what I was all about  
Do not test me

/small  
_"Come on. Lighten up Keiko" a guy shoved a drink in her hand  
"Show Redd you're not gonna be pushed around like some little bitch"  
She chugged the drink like there was no tomorrow. It was the first taste of alcohol she'd ever had, it felt like poison and it warmed her throat. Not like a nice hot chocolate in the winter. It felt toxic. All the guys cheered and playfully pushed  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world  
Get on your knees  
I'm the fucking king of the world  
Do as I please_

/smallShe drank more to the point where she ached.  
She tried to stand up. But whatever the guys were smoking it certainly wasn't doing her any good. She felt nauseous and stumbled over; a boy tightly gripped her arms to hold her up. It hurt and she shoved him off her.  
smallSo get up and get out and I'll show you  
What it means for me to control you  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world/small  
The room was small and she felt trapped. It was dark and the curtains were shut. There was empty beer cans on the floor. They all started pushing her around the room and laughing at her. She got pushed into the blonde one, he inhaled more of whatever he was smoking and blew it in her face. She smirked at her madly and pushed her to another guy who was at the other side of the room. Everyone else was passed out in the room too.  
"Take this"  
She took the drugs.  
She passed out.

She woke up on the dirty floor of the room face down. The carpet stunk of fumes and alcohol. She didn't know who any one was in the room. Her phone was buzzing in her bra. She sat up and looked down at herself, she was covered in her own vomit and her skirt had gone. She saw it over the other side of the room. She wiped her mouth and answered her phone.  
"Hello?" she slurred  
"Where are you!? Your brother is going crazy! Why did you tell him you were at mine?!" It was Miya  
"I just went somewhere I'll be back in an hour…"  
She grabbed her skirt and left that horrid house. She vomited more outside grabbing onto a filthy wall, covering her hand in dirt.


	20. Chapter 20

"Finally" a voice boomed.  
She woke up, almost blinded by a bright white light. She was on someone's shoulder… she could see the floor. Her eyes opened and closed slowly.  
_"What the fuck even is this?"_  
She looked up after staring at the floor for a good five minutes thinking about her past and that dreadful night, she saw that guy who had the sitar. He was looking around and clearly not paying attention to all the voices and kafuffle. She saw Axel who was looking upwards at something behind her, her eyes moved across to the guy who played the sitar that night; he looked at her and his eyes widened in panic.  
"Uh… I don't mean to interrupt but she's woken up…"  
"She won't be going anywhere" laughed the guy who had thrown her over his shoulder.  
She looked over at Axel, she had something wet on her chin…  
_"What the fuck. As if I've drooled… I'm so embarrassed oh my life…_  
She lifted an arm and wiped the drool off her chin.  
"Where shall we put her Xemnas?" said Axel  
"Put her in a room. Xigbar you take her there"  
_"So the guy carrying me is Xigbar… and the top cheese is called Xemnas. Oh yeah! Like Axel said…!_  
"What if she runs off?" said sitar boy looking concerned  
"Don't worry, Demyx. That spell won't wear off for another few hours" said Xigbar  
She felt like she was drunk. But a nice drunk and she felt strangely happy. She felt like singing.  
"MOM AND DAD TRIED TO HIDE THA WORLD" she sung loudly  
"What is she doing?" Xemnas asked looking at her  
"Yeah… it sings a lot" said Xigbar  
"I'm not a teacher but babe I can teach ya somethin. IMMA FREAK ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT"  
"You brought me a singer" Axel sniggered at Xemnas' reaction  
"Trust me… she's worth it" reassured Luxord  
"That body ain't always gonna get cha outta everythan'" she sung in the direction of Demyx  
"What else does she do?" asked Larxene, intrigued at the new female member  
"She uses ribbons as weapons" said Axel  
Suddenly a portal appeared in the room and four other men appeared, wrestling something which looked like a cat mixed with a woman through the portal. She clawed at them attempting to scratch them.  
"I'LL KILL YOU ALL" she roared, quickly glancing over at the semi-conscious Keiko who had been hoisted over Xigbar's shoulder.  
_"What the fuck?"_ Keiko thought looking back at the cat-lady.  
"We got her eventually" drawled a voice from under a hood.  
"Well done, Zexy. It took you lot long enough"  
"Shut up Larxene and don't call me that"  
"In all fairness, it is _very_ hot in the Pride Lands" said the man with the pink hair… Marluxia.  
"What the fuck is the Pride Lands?!" asked Keiko to nobody in particular.  
"She's never been out of Radiant Gardens" said Luxord.  
"Well… good luck whoevers taking her on missions" laughed a man who was also behind her. His voice sounded very manly, sort of like a growl from a bear.  
She rolled her eyes. They must think she's a total idiot.  
"Take her to a room, when she wakes up tomorrow we'll put her through a test. Let's see if she's worth it" said the same voice, "and someone knock out the other one too she's making too much noise".

Xigbar laid Keiko on the bed – she was still singing. The room was all bright white and made Keiko squint, the bed she was laid on was a double bed with all white sheets. Xigbar was about to leave before she spoke.  
"I hate white sheets…"  
"What…? Why?"  
"They get dirty…" she giggled  
"Riiiiiiight poppet. I think you need some rest. Better be prepared to wow everyone! You better show you're worth it… or it's on my head"  
Keiko had already passed out again on her bed and Xigbar turned out the lights. He really needed her to prove it.

The other members were all sat in The Grey Room, it was evening. Not like you could tell though, it was always night-time in this world.  
"She looks like an idiot" sneered Marluxia, "ours is much better"  
"I'd be prepared to be shocked flower boy, ours is a winner for sure! Got it memorized?!"  
"So… who wants to bet our little siren impresses our superior?" said Luxord looking at the others. Nobody answered…

_"I feel like… ever since that night I've never been the same"  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…"  
"You know what, it's not okay"_


	21. Chapter 21

_"I hate you, Redd"  
"Don't say that…"  
"No… I really fucking do"  
"I said I'm sorry"  
"Sorry isn't enough when you wake up on the floor of someone's house with no skirt on stinking of drugs and alcohol" _  
"WAKE UP" shouted Demyx, banging on her door  
"What the fuck…" Keiko woke up, forgetting she was in that white bedroom. But she was too tired to even produce the emotion of 'shocked-ness'  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah whatever" she slurred, wiping drool from her face. She always drooled in her sleep.  
Demyx opened the door and threw something black at her.  
"Put this on!" he said excitedly  
She stood up and opened it up fully, it was a black coat, like the ones they wore.  
"This is fucking rancid I ain't wearing this" she threw it on the floor and flopped back onto her bed, "and I'm not doing that agility course shit either, wake me up in a few hours and I'll do it"  
"Uh… okay…" Demyx left the room  
Her snooze didn't last long… she was dragged feet first out of bed and onto the floor. She glared at him, him being Axel.  
"You're a cock" she said bluntly  
"I know, now get up" he replied, with a cocky smile  
She stared angrily at the spikey red-head, she felt nauseous and had a banging headache.  
"I'll do your stupid exercise class, but don't expect me to get all sweaty in that. Where's all my clothes? All I've got is what I've got on?"  
Axel eyed her up and down, she was wearing a tight little red dress and the matching heels had been thrown onto the floor.  
"Xaldin's gone to collect all your stuff"  
"Who even are these people" she groaned  
"You'll find out eventually"  
"I don't want some man going through all my shit. I have personal items"  
"Like what?"  
"Like I'm gonna tell you!" she scoffed, "I'll wear this and that's final"  
"You know if you don't meet the criteria… they'll either kill you on the spot, or make you an outcast and you'll be alone…"  
This sent chills down her spine, she couldn't think of anything worse than being all alone, trapped in this world.  
"Let's go then, I haven't got all day"  
She brushed her hair through with her fingers and it was all knotted. Ugh.

"Nice of you to join us, Keixko" said a sarcastic voice from above, he was a tanned man and he was sat on the tallest seat of them all.  
"It's _Keiko_" she replied  
"Not anymore" he grinned  
He had a stare, that immediately made you not want to question anything he said… _Keixko_ complied.  
"Everyone in this Organization has an X in their name - if you have not noticed already. Now, so have you"  
Keixko looked over at the other members sat on their tall white chairs. Every room in this damn place seemed to blind her, couldn't they have gone for a colour more easy on the eye? She looked over at that cat-lady, she didn't look too pleased either.  
"Hi I'm Keixko" she said sarcastically  
"I'm… _Charmx_" she replied in the same manner  
Keixko could immediately tell they were going to get along.  
"So… are you ready to fight?"  
"Fighting what?"  
Axel disappeared, and reappeared on one of the tall seats. Charmx immediately conjured up her weapon; it was a bow and arrow. She was a lot taller than Keixko… looked a lot stronger too.  
_"I'm fucked…"_ she thought as she looked at her weedy arms.  
"Don't worry poppet, you will be proving yourself worthy second. Take a seat up here." Said eye-patch guy, gesturing to a tall seat, she recognised him from the bar. "Larxene isn't here, so you can sit in her place heh"  
"How the fuck am I supposed to get up there?" said asked, a couple of the other members laughed, either at her stupidity, or at her frequent use of coarse language.  
"Teleport… of course?" said Marluxia as he inspected a pink rose, "think of the place you want to be, and you will get there"  
Keixko focused on that spot on the chair…  
She found herself on the chair.  
"Ohmigosh. I did it?" she stared, shocked, she looked over at Axel with a gaped mouth  
"Yes yes well done now Charmx, show us what you are capable of…"


	22. Chapter 22

Well… she had to admit it. This Charmx was good. There was no way she'd be able to kill that amount of 'dusks' in such a short amount of time. Charmx wielded a bow and arrow, and could control poisons. Everyone seemed pretty impressed.  
"Well done, Charmx"  
She just gave the big cheese on the tallest white chair a dead eye.  
"Come on then Keixko, show us what _you_ can do"  
"Alright, but don't get yourselves excited"  
"She doesn't mean that! She's good!" said a slightly panicked Xigbar, since he was the one who suggested they should take Keixko in and make them one of their own.  
She teleported down and concentrated hard on making the ribbons appear, she felt them in her hands seconds later. Before she had chance to compose herself the dusks appeared and launched straight for her.  
"Shit"  
One circled around her and one slashed at her. She couldn't die. She couldn't let them think she was shit and let herself be destroyed. She'd have to finally put the effort it.  
_"I bet this is how my brother felt…"_  
Her thoughts dwelled on her brother, and the fact he was a fighter and put the effort in. But he died. And she was alive. Even though she'd done practically nothing for the 19 years she'd been alive. Before she knew it she'd destroyed all the dusks, slicing them into shadows of darkness with her two red ribbons. She looked up at them all.  
"What now?" she asked  
"Why don't you show us your other abilities, Keixko" growled Xigbar  
"I killed the dusks didn't I? Doesn't matter how"  
"We need to see the full extent of your abilities"  
"Find me the sucker who loves the girl with the white hair then"  
Everyone looked over at the boy who was in the lowest down seat. He looked her angrily. She probably should've kept it a secret.  
"We nobodies cannot love Keixko… although _some_ pretend they can. However, show us what you can do with Roxas" said a guy with blue hair, he had a scar in the shape of a cross in between his eyebrows.  
Roxas teleported down and stood in front of her, looking at the floor. He was actually making her feel guilty. He looked up at her and she looked into his eyes once again, just like that night in the backyard outside the club.  
She transformed.  
Instead of a girl in a short red dress, there was one with a white dress. Instead of bare feet, there were blue sandals. He couldn't help himself; he came closer to her, looking at her with such love in his eyes, with such care. She couldn't bare it.  
"And then, I'd kill him" she said, breaking eye contact and returning to her usual self  
Some of the members looked around at each other, they seemed impressed.  
"That could come in handy superior, with the whole 'Kairi' business" said Saix  
Roxas' eyes flickered slightly at this name but he didn't seem to notice himself doing it.


	23. Chapter 23

The Temptress – Chapter 23  
"I suppose the lesser nobodies may come in time… that is if the nobodies think she is worthy enough to be in control of them" Saix drawled on  
Keixko kept looking at each member as they clucked on and on like mother hens about her. She looked over at Charmx who didn't seem the slightest bit interested in what everyone was saying; in fact she was staring at her own leopard like fight and wiggling each toe to see if she could make each one move without moving the others. She looked over at mullet boy who'd also lost the capacity to concentrate and was playing with his sitar. She noted that he was seen as the least intelligent of the group, however he was probably powerful. Saix was obvs the brown-noser. Axel was the guy who thought he was a total badass. Roxas was the angsty whiney one. Marluxia was the one who spoke in riddles and looked like a compulsive liar, she knew this because she was a bit of a liar herself when it came down to it. Xigbar was just… well, what else could she say? Luxord was the one who took everyone's munny and had 'math' smarts. Charmx looked like she was intelligent. How would she even fit in here? She was the drunken singer who'd probably die within a week or something. And what even were these lesser nobodies anyway?  
"Vexen, take them to the lab and get them checked over" the leader barked.

She woke up looking at a white ceiling; she was laid on something hard and cold. She ached slightly and lifted a hand to rub her eyes… but she couldn't, it was tied down. She looked down at her wrists and saw them strapped down to some sort of table. She looked over to her right and saw Charmx staring at her.  
"What even is this?" she asked Keixko.  
"I don't fucking know" she sighed.  
"I'll kill that blond old man when I get my claws on him" she said benignly but in a calm manner.  
She looked over to her left at the walls, they were covered in drawings and diagrams of what looked like people. There were calculations that Keixko couldn't figure out and other stupid stuff that looked like the kind of crap she would see at school in the science quarters.  
"I don't mean to be funny, but what is actually wrong with these people? I just want to go home and get in bed" Keixko whinged  
"I miss the Pride Lands"  
"There. This is what I mean. What the fuck is the Pride Lands?"  
"Were you not educated at all?"  
"I'll have you know I got a C in drama at school"  
"Figures. Pride Lands is one of the worlds."  
"I give up" Keixko laughed, Charmx smirked back.  
"Where is this stupid man anyway?" Charmx growled.  
"I feel like I'm on some sort of kinky bondage table" Keixko squawked, laughing.  
"What's that?" Charmx demanded.  
Keixko drew her eyes away from the walls covered in drawings.  
"Bondage is like… I dunno. Look it up in a book or somethin'" she answered.  
"Oh…" Charmx answered, not really paying attention. She was too busy trying to pull her legs out the trap. Which were also tied down.  
Situations like these made Keixko uncontrollably giggly. Whenever she was in trouble she couldn't help but laugh, it was some sort of issue she had. Her brother used to just call it 'brat disease'.  
"Did you know you were gonna get caught?" Keixko asked, watching Charmx struggle.  
She immediately stopped and looked over at her.  
"Yes… they'd been following me for about a year. I'd been in hiding for a while, but they lured me out…"  
"With what?"  
"Fish. It's my favourite food…"  
"Not really a fan of fish"  
"What about you?" Charmx ignored her last comment.  
"Dunno, I was walking home and then BAM" she shouted that part, "I woke up and found myself here!"  
"So nothing before that"  
"Well… yeah. I'd noticed some dodgy stuff going on. I already knew that red haired one, and I'd seen mullet boy, eye-patch man and gambler in the place I work. Oh yeah and that pink haired one" she was wondering why they hadn't pursued her as much as Charmx, she was a much easier target and wouldn't have been hard to take out.  
"How irritating, I hate being followed"  
"I didn't know for a while, I just didn't like them when I saw them. I knew they were dodgy. Some of them are proper hotties though. Yum"  
"You're so bizarre" Charmx looked slightly disgusted.  
Just then Vexen barged through the door looking at some papers, paying no attention to them.  
"Excuse me, but when can we get out. I need a piss" Keixko said casually.  
Vexen looked above his papers at her and looked like he was about to answer but hesitated and looked back down at the papers.  
"I'll sing"  
"I'll claw your face out"  
"I'll cry"  
"I'll kill you"  
"I'll scream"  
The two girls threatened.  
"Keixko!" shouted Vexen.  
"Yes?" she giggled, he reminded her of a teacher or something, one which she took great pleasure winding up.  
"Have you ever felt something… different... some days?"  
"No" she lied.  
"Well from my analysis, you have some sort of darkness inside you. We might be able to remove it, if you behave yourself"  
"Oh"  
"And as long as you fight with us for Kingdom Hearts" he looked at her sceptically  
"Alright"  
Vexen looked shocked at her quick reply.  
"Will I die from it; do I need to go to hospital?"  
"No… no you won't" Vexen rolled his eyes and looked through some papers and placed Keixko's on a metal table near where she was laid.  
"You are a very strong candidate Charmx, you will do well here"  
"Drop dead" she answered  
Keixko peered over at her papers; they were charts and all sorts of things. Personality traits, graphs showing her brain activity or something. _"Light to Dark fluctuation"_ she thought. It didn't look like the sign of a healthy person that's for sure.  
"And that's the end of that" Vexen barked, "and Keixko, these aren't for you" he snatched the papers from the table and fed them into some sort of machine. Another person entered, he had sort of blue hair but really pale. He was cute… in an emo way. Keixko looked over at Charmx and raised her eyebrows. Charmx scowled, but couldn't help but smirk.


End file.
